Fast Fashion
by JaneDoeishere
Summary: Alec receives a letter from the Clave requesting his presence for a meeting but going to his first Clave meeting alone may prove problematic... Rated for later chapters. Malec.
1. Day Off

**AN: Hmmm... Uh, Hi. So this is my first FanFic EVER! And of course it would be Malec. Need I explain why? So bare with me and constructive critism is welcome as well as compliments... :D So this will be a full fledged epic Malec so**

Chapter One-Day Off

Alec had never been against waking up early. When you're a shadowhunter it doesn't really matter if you want to sleep in if there are demons trying to tear down the city.

What he _was_ against, however, was waking up at five in the morning, taking a shower, sneaking our of his boyfriends flat, commuting between boroughs, forgetting his wallet and coat and having to walk all the way to the institute in the freezing morning air and having to make coffee because angel forbid anybody else be awake at this time.

He rubbed his temples as the steady drip of the coffee maker assured him that caffeine was on the way. Nobody else was up yet so he sat alone at the kitchen table, leaning on his elbows. Just as he let a long yawn out he heard footsteps shuffle into in.

"You look awful," Isabel said as she sat across from Alec, smiling much to happily for so early in the morning.

Alec sent a glare her way, "If frizz could kill I'd be dead." He muttered darkly. Isabel, quickly brought her hands up to her hair and combed her fingers threw her frizzy locks.

"Don't be a jerk, I just got up," Isabel said with a smile, "and in my defense you _do_ look like crap." She countered, looking at Alec's still damp hair tossed messily on his head and dark bags under his eyes.

The beeping of the coffee maker prevented Alec from retorting immediately as he practically jumped up from his seat to pour him and sister a cup of black coffee. He poured a little sugar in Isabel's before handing it off to her. She accepted gratefully.

"Well, since we were out hunting demons until midnight and I didn't get to sleep until two _and_ had to be hear by six I didn't get much sleep." Alec huffed, downing his coffee in one gulp.

Isabel laughed, "Oh, boohoo. If you and Magnus weren't up -"

_WAM! _Alec slammed his coffee mug down on the table, glaring at his sister.

"-ing until one in the morning you wouldn't have this problem."

"He said two," Jace offered as he walked into the kitchen, helping himself to some coffee.

"Thanks, Jace," Isabel said happily, giggling as she sent Alec a teasing look.

"Why are you laughing at my expense," Alec groaned eying Clary as she ran into the kitchen looking fairly ruffled, "Clary isn't picked on nearly enough."

Clary quickly grabbed herself a glass of orange juice and downed it before throwing her hair in a ponytail. "Don't," she said, pecking Jace on the cheek, "even think about it," She commanded before attempting to storm out the room.

Her plan was thwarted by Jace grabbing a hold of her wrist and dragging her back to him. Clary burst into a fit of giggles, her checks heating up, "Stop." She protested half heartedly.

Jace smiled, "No. Come on, you're going to have to come back in an hour, stay with me for that hour." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Clary stated more firmly, "Luke and moms alarm is going to go off in half an hour."

"Ohh, Alec isn't the only one sneaking off from early morning sexcapades." Isabel teased. "Such scandalous behavior from poor innocent Clary."

Clary and Alec's cheeks simultaneously flushed red, "_Isabel_," Alec warned as Clary departed with Jace walking her to the doors.

"Oh, come _on_, be less prudish!" Isabel scowled.

Alec continued to impressed Isabel with the shade of red his checks were turning, "I am not a prude!"

"Are too."

"_Not!"_

"Have my children turned twelve again?" Maryse inquired as she walked in, already fully dressed, and helped herself to some coffee. "Isabel, don't lounge in your pajamas. Go get dressed."

Isabel got up as Alec sheepishly looked away and continued to sip at his coffee. "Where's dad?" Alec asked after his sister had left the room.

"He left soon after your siblings got home to consult with some Downworlders having a few issues." She said, turning to look at Alec, "I'm letting him sleep in, which is something you should have done this morning." She added, taking in Alec's appearance.

Alec waved his hand, "I'm fine. I just need more coffee."

Saying this Alec got up and poured himself more coffee.

"And how many cups of coffee have you had?" Maryse asked.

Alec looked up from under his eyelashes, "Three?"

Maryse pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alexander, when was the last time you took a day off?"

Alec was surprised by his mothers question. Well it was true he hadn't taken a day off since his parents were away for their business trip in Idris and it had been a month since Valentine's defeat but he didn't consider vacation time a given right. He was a shadowhunter after all.

"A while, I guess." He answered honestly.

"Tell you what, Alec, take the day off. Sleep in, relax and come back to your duties rested tomorrow."

Alec looked down at his coffee, "I'd go to Magnus's." He whispered.

His parents hadn't had a problem with Magnus when they had first been introduced. They had welcomed him into the institute and even offered him a room when it was to late for him to want to go home (not that he hadn't come into Alec's room once they had left). But Alec was still wary of letting his parents know how much of his life Magnus consumed. Alec was at the point were half of his journal entries were Magnus' name written in different styles or Alec+Magnus wrapped inside a heart, (_not_ that he would even Magnus _that)._

"I know," Maryse smiled.

Alec put his coffee mug down and rubbed his hands on his pants, "Okay, then. Thanks mom." Alec was about to leave but his mom beckoned him over.

When Alec was in her reached she pulled him into a quick tight hug, "I love you, Alec." She whispered, stroking his hair once before letting him go.

Alec was surprised, yet again, by his mothers behavior but gave a small smiled. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you, too, Mom."

Alec left the room, about to head to the elevator when he saw his dad and Isabel walking towards him.

"Morning," Robert called in Alec's general direction.

"Morning," Alec responded, "I thought you were sleeping in?"

Robert chuckled, "Hard to do when you forget to turn off your alarm." Alec smiled and Isabel walked passed him into the kitchen, "See ya, Iz."

Isabel reemerged, "Huh?"

"Mom gave me the day off," Alec said with a smile, then looked towards Robert, as if asking for his permission as well.

Robert took a minute to adjust to the information then waved Alec away, "Then go. Before she changes her mind."

Isabel huffed, she was about to make a comment on Alec getting to screw the night away then get the day off but decided against it and settled for a begrudged, "I need a boyfriend."

"Hey," Robert scowled, "Don't let a man define you. Or you," he added to Alec as an after thought.

Alec smiled again and turned to leave. He paused for a fraction of a second before turning back to his sister and his father. It seemed wrong to have a loving moment with his mom and leave his gather and Isabel out, "I love you both."

Robert smiled softly as Isabel faked wonder, "Aw, I wuv you to Awick!"

Alec rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to the elevator. Riding it down he was anxiously anticipating going back to Magnus' flat. If he was lucky Magnus wouldn't even notice he had left and he would be able to sneak back under those warm canary colored covers and into those warm arms…

Alec sighed softly, barely aware of his surroundings as he stepped out of the elevator until he heard sucking noises. Looking up, fairly disgusted he saw Jace and Clary sucking each others faces.

"Uh," Alec offered as a way of announcing his presence.

Clary jumped away from Jace's mouth with the sound a plunger made.

"What's up?" Jace asked.

"Nothing, day off." Alec said, walking to the door.

"Yes," Jace said, eyes closed relishing in the information.

"For me only," Alec finished.

"What?" Jace sounded fairly upset but shrugged as Alec opened the door to leave, "Tell Magnus we said hi." Jace remarked snidely before going back to kissing slightly malevolent Alec threw one last comment over his shoulder, "Clary, it's ten too."

Clary had rocketed passed Alec before he made it out the door.

**Right, so there's the first chap! Again, sorry for the shortness and the lack of Malec-ness but this was necessary for an introduction bit. There will be Malec fluff and love in the next chapter though! :D So reviews are loved and there will be lemon in later chapters if enough people want it...I know I wanna it. Goal for review: one review... not hard.**


	2. Letters

**The day after I posted the first chapter I got three reviews. And now I put those reviews in a box. A box that is mine and that I shall cherish. Unfortunately Alec and Magnus are not in this box, only this story (-Disclaimer). And now that I have three _more_ reviews I add them to that box. This box shall be called Janie's box of beautiful things that make her happy. Thank you, reviewers!**

**As well as this being chapter two (yay!) I bring the gift of music. I like it when authors add music to their chapters, either saying this song was inspiration or that people should listen to while reading. These songs were my inspiration. :)**

**Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, Mean Mr. Mustard by The Beatles (o.O, yes way!), and Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga**

**Pass GO!**

Chapter Two-Letters

Even being inside the rickety stairwell of the abandoned apartment building brought Alec an overwhelming sense of comfort. The higher he climbed the faster his heart beat, as if he was entering the warlocks flat for the first time again.

He slid the key into the lock of the main door slowly and quietly, wincing every time he made a noise, scared of disturbing Magnus. Pushing open the door, Alec welcomed the familiar atmosphere. The creamy white rug, coffee table, couch and loveseat facing a large flat screen TV, and of course Chairman Meow's scratching post and toys; all things that were sent somewhere safe when Magnus had a party.

Alec slid off his blood and dirt stained boots at the door, gave Chairman Meow an affectionate scratch on the head before heading into Magnus's room.

The door was slightly ajar, how Alec had left it when he left, the only visible image was the spot where Alec had been asleep and a long tan arm stretched over the empty space as if longing for the figure that had left.

Alec pushed his way into the room, silently closing the door, a habit Alec had gotten from living in the institute, and walked to where he had discarded his pajamas when he left. Pausing to view his sleeping boyfriend.

Magnus was lying on his side, facing Alec's side of the bed, with one arm placed over the ghost Alec and the other cushioning his head on the pillow. His face was relaxed but with a slight frown as if he was disappointed. The way his hair fell in strings around his face made him look exotic and wild even in slumber, at least to Alec.

Said Shadowhunter made his way to his side of the bed. He winced slightly at the messy way he had just thrown his flannel pajamas on the ground in his tired haze this morning, somewhat happy Magnus hadn't seen the careless way he had treated sleepwear.

Alec quickly stripped of his old, hole filled sweater and thick jeans, this time folding his clothes and placing them on a chair in the corner of the room were his jacket and wallet were forgotten.

As Alec slipped off his boxers and was about to put on pajamas he became hyperaware of two very familiar cat eyes on his naked body. Magnus hadn't moved and if he wasn't a Shadowhunter Alec wouldn't have been able to notice the warlocks breaths become shallower from rousing from sleep.

Still in the same position but now with open eyes, Magnus eyed the Shadowhunter before him. A comical sight since Alec was bent over holding his pajamas, one leg in the air about to put on his pajama bottoms.

Magnus smirked, "You'd save four seconds if you didn't put on those pajamas and slept in the nude, like me," His own smooth chest and stomach visible, the thin almost transparent white sheet covering his bare legs.

Alec smiled and dropped the pajama pants, turning to the bed. Magnus pulled down the sheet on Alec's side of the bed.

The bed gave under Alec's weight as his slid under the covers. Magnus immediately took his hip in one hand and used the other to take his boyfriend's face. Shimmying closer until his chest was touching Magnus's Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist.

Magnus sighed contently, leaning his forehead against Alec's and smiled. He stroked Alec's cheek with the pad of his thumb and hugged his waist closer.

"Welcome home." Magnus whispered, starring into Alec's eyes.

Home. Alec smiled. Soon after Valentine's defeat, whenever Alec came to Magnus's flat he would leave things when he left in the morning. Clothes, toiletries, the books or knickknacks that he had brought from his room with some poor excuse as to why he had brought them, whatever he thought was important enough to him to move with him. He'd never admit it aloud but he had been silently hoping Magnus would ask him to move in. Close to the time when he had almost given up on getting invited to live with his boyfriend he had been looking for his Shadowhunter gear one morning. When he asked where it was Magnus pointed to the dresser, "In your drawer." Alec, genuinely surprised, asked him what his talking about, "As _if_ you weren't sneak moving in for the past month."

"Thanks," Alec muttered, staring up into Magnus's cat eyes. "My mom gave me the day off."

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, "She's a good woman." Alec chuckled at the sleep drunken way Magnus had said this. "And now," he paused tightening his grip in Alec's hip and dragging it towards his own, "we'll be able to spend it in a much more…entertaining way."

Alec gasped as Magnus rolled his hips against his own. "D-don't!" Alec gasped, "She gave me the day off to get caught up on sleep. I'm tired." He said shakily.

Magnus chuckled, "Oh, I should say so after last night." He pecked Alec on the bridge of his nose. Alec shivered, then relaxed as Magnus moved his hand from his hip and to his back, rubbing circles. "Sleep, baby."

Alec closed his eyes and buried his nose into Magnus's neck inhaling his boyfriends scent. Something citrusy and spicy mixed with the smoke of his cigarettes. "I love you." He whispered.

He was asleep before even hearing Magnus reply.

Alec awoke to having his cheek licked by a small rough tongue. Alec groaned and rolled over, planting his face in the pillows. But Chairman Meow was never one to give up easily. He began kneading Alec's shoulder, purring like a motor.

Alec sighed and sat up, stretching his arms fair above his head, his shoulders and back popping. Chairman Meow sat patiently as Alec slid out of bed. He lazily threw on his pajamas, the thin fabric barely shielding him from the cold winter air.

As he looked around the room he noticed a significant lack of Magnus. Alec picked up Chairman Meow and scratching between the tabbies shoulder blades he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he heard singing.

Magnus stood in front of the open refrigerator, looking for food. He wore black skinny jeans and a too loose and too short white tee that slipped off one shoulder, revealing perfectly smooth skin. Not that he would wear the outfit, Alec considered these clothes acceptable for going out but Magnus would have argued that he wasn't wearing nearly enough accessories or makeup required for street clothes. This was a lounge around the house outfit.

"_Such a mean old man. His sister Pam, works in a shop. She never stops. She's a go getter,_" Magnus sang in a hushed tone, hips swaying to the inaudible beat.

"What are you singing?" Alec asked, his voice cracking a little bit from not being fully awake yet.

Magnus stopped, turning to look at Alec with a genuine smile on his face. Then his smiled turned to a scowl as he looked to Chairman Meow, "You! Disrespectful little cretin. What did I say, hm? Let baby Alec sleep. He needs it!"

Chairman Meow jumped out of Alec's arms onto the table then to the counter, closer to Magnus and began purring.

"No, no, I shall not forgive you. Consider yourself grounded. No catnip for a week." Magnus spat at the cat. And the cat, in a very human response, arched his back and hissed.

Magnus walked passed the cat and towards Alec, "Mean Mr. Mustard."

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Chairman Meow's last name is Mustard?"

"No, his last name Meowsy."

"Meow Meow-sy?"

Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's in a chaste kiss, then rubbed their noses together, "Mean Mr. Mustard is a Beatles song."

Alec looked up into Magnus's cat eyes, ignoring Chairman Meow as he stalked out of the room growling. "Never heard of it."

"It's old," Magnus admitted, "and not what their famous for."

Alec chuckled, "You mean you're old."

Magnus faked shock, "How _dare_you!" Before Alec could respond he was lifted off the ground and thrown on the kitchen table. Whenever Magnus lifted him like this Alec only had a brief amount of time to wonder if Magnus was using magic to help get his body off the ground before something kinky and wonderful was done.

Alec, now lying with his back on the table, hands limp on either side of his head and his calves hanging off the end, watched Magnus as he grabbed Alec's calves and pulled.

Alec slipped down the table, his shirt rising, until both legs hung completely off the table. Magnus worked his hands up to Alec's thighs and hooked them onto his hips. Rubbing Alec's hips and up to his stomach Magnus practically purred, "Rude, rude little boy. Is old Magnus going to have to give you a spanking?"

Alec's breath quickened as Magnus began rubbing his stomach and undoing the buttons on Alec's flannel pajama top. He moaned as Magnus leaned over to kiss his now reveled chest.

Alec turned his head to the side, eyes closed and fists now clenched. "N-no, I-I-I," Alec arched his back as Magnus grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed, lifting his hips into the air so he could kiss his naval.

"Ngh!" Alec gasped as Magnus dipped his tongue into Alec's naval. He leaned his head back, the moment completely overtaking him. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's shoulders.

"Magnus," he moaned, arching his back again as Magnus grabbed Alec's thighs and leading them to his waist. Alec took the hint and wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and using it as leverage he clenched his stomach muscles and pulled himself up.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, crashing his lips onto Magnus's. Magnus groaned against Alec's mouth. He pushed Alec's lips apart with his own and delved his tongue into Alec's familiar mouth. He ran it over the roof of Alec's mouth then against his tongue.

Alec's tongue jumped into action once Magnus touched it. They fought and danced, caressing and curling their tongues around each other.

Alec whimpered and used one hand to grab Magnus's hair at the bass of his scalp, pulling just enough for Magnus to grab Alec's hips and rock them against his own. Alec half moaned and half screamed into Magnus's mouth. He tightened his legs around Magnus's waist and gave their hips another rock.

Magnus broke the kiss and groaned against Alec's neck, "Fuck." Was the only he said before he started sucking on Alec's neck. Alec groaned in agreement and continued to grind against Magnus. Magnus kept his grip on Alec's hips strong, leaving bruises.

Alec looked behind Magnus to the door to the bedroom, "M-Magnus," Alec stuttered out shakily. Magnus continued to suck on Alec's neck with wet sucking noises. "Magnus, r-room. Bedroom." Alec muttered shakily pointing to the door as his that would transport them to the bed.

Magnus laughed and wrapped his hands under Alec's thighs and lifted him off the table. Alec leaned his body closer to Magnus's and moved his hands to hold his neck as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. This time Magnus let Alec dominate his mouth, allowing him to rub his tongue along the insides of his gums, over his teeth and stroking his own tongue.

Magnus moaned as he walked backwards into the bedroom, then towards the bed, all the while lifting and lowering Alec along his body giving their lower halves delicious friction. Alec added to this movement by thrusting his hips towards Magnus.

As Alec gave a particular hard thrust Magnus's knees hit the back of the bed. He fell backward, Alec falling on top of him. Alec excitedly pulled Magnus's white shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder along with his own before aligning his body with Magnus's. Groin against groin, stomach against stomach, and chest against chest.

Alec, always having had a long torso, could kiss Magnus with no problem from this position. Had they been standing Magnus's long legs would have had Magnus towering over Alec, almost a whole head taller.

Magnus wrapped one hand around Alec's back and the other around his waist, kissing him with vigor as Alec continued to hump him from on top.

"Alec," Magnus moaned against his mouth. Alec wordlessly moaned back, the rocking of his hips speeding up, "Fuck, Alec. I want you. I want you, now. Alec, let me be inside you." Magnus moaned against Alec's ear. His hot breath sending shivers down Alec's spine.

Alec placed kissing all along Magnus's neck before leaning past Magnus's head towards the bedside table, reaching for the drawer were he knew the necessary lubrication lived. Leaning over Magnus's head gave Magnus easy access to a pert nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked on the tender flesh.

Alec gasped taking a moment to control his breath as he began breathing in shorter and quicker breaths, a small moan leaving his lips with each breath before reaching forward again.

As his hand reached for the drawer handle he felt the air right above the bedside table heat up. Quickly pulling his hand back, he watched as a flame appeared just above the table, crackling and burning, and then dissipating. A letter dropping onto the table.

Magnus had stopped his sucking at the sound of the flame, quickly asking Alec, "What is it?"

Alec stared at the letter, glowing slightly from the previous heat of the fire, "A fire message."

Magnus groaned in annoyance before biting Alec's pectoral muscle, "I'll get it later."

Gingerly picking up the letter and doing his best to ignore Magnus's ministrations he read the front seeing his name scrawled in neat handwriting.

"It's addressed to me," Alec said, reaching with his other hand to open the letter. Magnus quickly grabbed his hand and flipped them around so he was on top now. Alec's free hand pinned to the bed, the one with the letter high above both Magnus's head, safely out of reach.

Magnus sent Alec a glare, "I'm sure it can wait."

Alec sheepishly looked at the seal on the letter, "It's from the Clave."

Magnus groaned and rubbed his erection against Alec's making Alec gasp and moan, "Pretend you didn't get it until after, then."

Alec bit his lip closing his legs to shield himself from Magnus, "You know fire messages go straight to the person meant to receive them." Alec muttered.

"Didn't you say you had the day off?"

"Only because my mom gave me the day off, not the Clave. I don't ever really get a day, Magnus." Alec stated.

Magnus growled and rolled off Alec, "Sometimes I wish you weren't even a Shadowhunter."

"_Magnus!_" Alec yelled at his retreating boyfriend.

"I'll be in the shower." He called over his shoulder, "Cold shower!"

Alec rubbed his temples with one hand before begrudgingly opening the letter.

_Alexander Lightwood, _

_You presence is hereby requested in Idris, the Hall of Edicts to meet with Judge Joshua to partake in a meeting regarding regulation matters as soon as possible._

_-Chairman Daniel_

Alec reread the letter once before walking to his dresser and proceeding to get dressed. The riff with Magnus as well as the thought of leaving him solved his…problem down below. He proceeded to walk to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Magnus?" Alec asked tentatively.

"Can it wait?" Magnus yelled threw the running water.

Alec paused for a second before opening the door. He closed it behind him and sat on the counter. "Magnus, I need you to open a portal to Idris for me."

Magnus was silent for a minute before poking his head around the curtain, "Why?"

As an answer Alec handed him the letter. Magnus read it perplexed, "When's the meeting?"

Alec grabbed the letter and reread it, "Uh, I don't know. I guess when all the Shadowhunters get there."

"It doesn't say there will be other Shadowhunters there." Magnus observed.

Alec narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, "I don't know then, whenever their ready then. The point is I have to be there."

"Why?"

Alec jumped off the counter, "By the Angel, Magnus, because they sent me a letter!"

Magnus stood at his full height behind the shower curtain, rearing up like a cobra to make himself more intimidating, "I'm sorry I'm worried for my boyfriend over of such a scarily worded letter with no real details!"

"Well don't bother being worried, it's from the _Clave_. Do you need me to show you the seal?"

"Yes."

Alec stood shocked at Magnus's blatant response to a rhetorical question. Nonetheless, he left the room to get the envelope and showed Magnus upon his return. "Happy?"

Magnus sighed and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around himself, "Not really."

"Well, are you going to open the portal for me?" Alec asked a little more harshly than he intended.

Magnus stared at his boyfriend sadly, "Let me get dressed. Why don't you call your parents?" He said before walking out of the bathroom.

Feeling slightly like a directed child he debated on not calling his family in spite but decided it _would_ be a good idea to let them know.

Magnus took his time with getting dressed in skinny jeans and a purple and white plaid over shirt. He left the shirt unbuttoned over a black muscle tee. He admitted it was a little selfish to be pissed at Alec for needing to attend duties while in the middle of a particularly yummy make out session but he was a little worried about the letter.

Whenever he received letters from other warlocks concerning meetings, it usually gave more detail than just one sentence. Magnus sighed as he put on his accessories. A necklace with a silver owl hanging from a thin chain and many silver and platinum rings with different crests on his fingers.

As he applied some basic makeup on in the mirror, he decided that he would be the bigger man and apologize. Maybe he was just anxious because Alec would be leaving him for an unknown amount of time.

After slipping on black cowboy boots he walked back into the living room where Alec was standing with his back to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Baby," Magnus started, but Alec was having none of it.

"I already called my mom. Where do we need to go to open the portal safely?"

"We can go downstairs. There's enough room there."

Magnus watched as Alec stomped out of the flat, bypassing Chairman Meow without so much as a goodbye pat on the head. Magnus sighed and scratched Chairman Meow on the head who, in his shock of being ignored by Alec, seemed to have forgotten Magnus had taken away his catnip rights.

"It's okay, he doesn't mean it."

Magnus followed Alec in silence until they reached the bottom of the steps. "Alec, sweetheart, I'm sorry I was whiney when you got the letter," Alec paused, poised so his head was slightly toward Magnus, listening for Magnus's continuation, "but I _do_ feel the letter is a little sketchy. And that's not just me being a bitch."

Alec turned to Magnus and watched as he approached him slowly. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him in for an awkward hug since Alec kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Just send me a message as soon as you know how long you'll be there, okay?"

Alec paused for a minute, then nodded. Magnus sighed as the scuffle was remedied, "I'm sorry." Alec muttered.

Magnus rubbed his boyfriends back, "Hm, for what, sweetie?"

"The, uh, sex thing. I'll make it up to you."

If he and Alec hadn't just been fighting he would have made a comment about definitely taking him up on that offer but instead he shook his head, "Alec, I don't want you to ever feel like you owe me. Even if I say something like 'you owe me' that it's just in play, really. I'll love you no matter what. Even you get fat."

Magnus was overjoyed to hear Alec laugh and have him slip his arms around Magnus's waist, "Good, because I'm definitely feeling like cake, chips, lots and lots of pasta, whipped cream…"

"Mm," Magnus leaned close to Alec, "I could definitely go for some whipped cream on _something."_

Alec pecked Magnus on the lips, "We'll try that when I get back. Not," he added, "because I owe you or anything, though."

Magnus nodded and pulled away. He raised one hand and quickly cast a spell over the air in front of them, muttering odd words that sounded like the crackling of a fire feeding on wood.

The air began to shimmer and move before it seemed to separate like the parting of the red sea, revealing the meadow right outside of Idris. Magnus put his hand down and looked to Alec, "Be careful, and remember that letter. Even if you'll be back later today."

Alec nodded, "Alright," He leaned up for one last kiss, this one lasting a bit longer before he pulled away and stepped into the portal.

**Should I feel like a tease? Because I do. Bite me.**

**But much Malec-ness included in this chapter! It was fun to write. Really the only reason the mustard part got added in there was because I accidentally put my ipod on shuffle and BAM! Mean Mr. Mustard. Next chapter will be interesting to write, but I'll have fun! Hope you liked this one, half lemons included. Tell me how I did on that, first (half) lemon I've ever written. :) Sorry if people need a cold shower****, Magnus feels your pain. Encouragement and suggestions are welcome! Reviews now sustain my life force, I couldn't stop smiling after I read the first three. :D**


	3. Love is a Crime

***puts reviews in Janie's Box of Beautiful Things that makes her happy* Still don't own Cassandra Clare's boys though...**

**So I realize I've taken a few days but just as a warning this is the typical pace I will be updating but that's still two chapters a week. :D This chapter was kind of hard to write and is a different tone than the last chapter but I definately ask for patience because the next few (one or two more) chapters are necessary plotwise before full (not half) lemons appear. Again, thank you so much for the kind reviews! What else? I just realized I spelt fashion wrong... Sorry... Note that I fixed it, am I forgiven?**

**Music I listened to is Done All Wrong by Black Rebel Motorcycles and The Only One by Evanescence**

Chapter Three-Love is a Crime

Magnus lounged on the couch, one leg hanging off while facing the ceiling with a board expression. Chairman Meow sat on his chest, kneading and purring like a motor. Magnus had canceled all his appointments this morning when Alec had been staying the day with him but now Alec was gone he had nothing to do and he sure as hell wasn't going to call his clients back. The scarcity of his work is what made it special.

"Isn't that right, Chairman Meow?" Magnus inquired. Chairman Meow opened his eyes slightly before closing them again, continuing his kneading. Magnus chuckled, "Now if Alec would only tell me when he'd be home. Maybe I'll surprise him…"

He lazily turned his head to the TV, hoping for ideas, seeing a very interesting commercial for Adam&Eve. "We could start with sex toys. He probably wouldn't know what half of them are though," Magnus added as a chuckle, the rubble shaking Chairman Meow. Disturbed, the feline jumped off and stalked out of the room.

Magnus sat up hurt, "Now if you leave I'll just be talking to myself." He whined. Magnus considered bribing him with catnip but, alas, a parent had to be strong when enforcing punishment.

As Magnus was about to succumb to boredom again his phone rang. At first jumping to answer it incase it was Alec, but then remembering Alec wouldn't be able to use his phone in Idris, he stalked towards the cellular device.

Picking it up he glared at the screen. An unrecognizable number showed on the screen with no name. He tapped the answer button and held the phone to his ear, "Who are you? What do you want? And who gave you this number?"

Magnus was answered by deep, warm hearted laughter, "For the love of Lilith, is that how you answer the phone Magnus? You'll be single forever."

Magnus took a moment to decipher the voice then it came to him, "Boris!" He said with a smile, ignoring the single bit.

"Long time, no see," Boris answered in response. Boris Whyn, the high warlock of Springfield, Massachusetts, had been an old friend of Magnus's for a long while.

"I'll say, 1920's. For what reason do you have the great pleasure of calling me?" Magnus asked with a large smile.

"Straight to business then. I have somewhat of strange client on my hands," Magnus hummed to let Boris know he was listening, "You see, her son has died and she believes the Clave is behind it."

Magnus sighed, "Boris, I was at the signing of the Accords and the Battle with Valentine. I've _seen_Shadowhunters and Downworlders work together. If their isn't a good reason to kill a Downworlder then they won't do it."

"I understand that, Magnus," Boris continued, "but their son was a Shadowhunter."

Alec made his way threw Idris, the familiar feeling of warmth of being the Shadowhunters home city making its way over Alec's skin and threw his veins.

He smiled at passing Shadowhunters, making his way threw the streets and to the center of the city, were the Hall of Edicts was.

Upon arriving in front of the building he took a moment to absorb it's magnificence. It was the same building the Hall of Accords and Hall of Edicts and many other halls with fancy names that Hodge had taught Alec, Jace, and Izzy but Alec had forgotten (or been asleep when taught). The building was tall and wide, made of shining glass and stone.

Alec smiled and happily bounded up the steps, excited to be involved in his very first Clave meeting alone. He walked into the chilled building and made his way to a counter where a girl was filling out some papers.

"Excuse me," Alec started, the girl looked up, "I'm Alexander Lightwood. I received a letter requesting my presence." He handed the girl the letter who read it over and handed it back to him, "Could you please direct me to the Hall of Edicts?"

The girl stood up and pointed to her right, Alec's left. "Yeah, you'll head down that corridor and make a hard right. Keep walking until you see some guards."

Alec nodded, "Thank you. Ah, do you know what we're doing exactly," he asked, a little nervous about being completely clueless as to what his first Clave meeting was about.

She smiled and shrugged, "No, sorry, I have no idea."

Alec made his way down the hall in the direction he was told. As he walked he tried to brainstorm what important business he would be attending. There were guards, so that meant it was dangerous right? Or at least no one who wasn't suppose to be there could overhear what was being discussed. That had to mean this was on a need to know bases. Only question was, why did Alec need to know?

As he marched down the halls he saw two guards standing in front of an open door. Alec did his best to wipe the giddy look of excitement off his face and replace it with a stoic professional one.

The guards were both big and muscular, in Shadowhunter gear with weapons attached to their belts and each with a long sword on their left hip. One, the more muscular, had dark brown hair with a thick beard were the other was leaner and clean shaven with a dark military cut.

When Alec approached them they quickly moved their bodies to shied the door, "This is a private meeting." The bearded one said. He had a thick Russian accent.

Alec held out his letter to the guards who read it and looked at each other. The thinner one smiled while the Russian frowned looked away.

"So glad you could make it," said the thin one. He had a soft voice that Alec had to strain to here. "Now we can get this show on the road."

Alec nodded, "Yeah."

"Step inside. The meeting starts soon," the Russian man stated, still avoiding eye contact with Alec. He looked uneasy while the other looked oddly smug.

Alec stepped past both men, turning behind him, "Thank you." He said before the door shut behind him.

Inside the room was mostly white except for wood furnishings. A judges stand stood tall with a witness stand to the left of it. There was a single stand opposite the judges and a jury bench directly across from the door. This was private court room, with no benches for an audience.

Alec looked around. In the judges stand was an older man. Well, old for a Shadowhunter at least. Alec recognized him as High Judge Joshua. Alec nodded his head respectfully and eyed a man in the witness stand. He had one leg crossed over the other and his hands on his knee, smiling at Alec with the same venomous smile as the guard outside.

Alec looked away quickly, he wasn't sure why he was receiving all this hostility. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Am I to be part of the jury?" Alec asked the judge.

He shook his head, "There will be no jury for this case. Stand there," Judge Joshua directed to the stand across from his own.

Alec blinked in confusion before standing where directed and facing the judge, a overwhelming feeling of dread coming over him. He felt his stomach knot up and butterflies swarm around. But not excited knots he felt with Magnus, knots that sickened him and made him want to throw up. And not the giddy butterflies he felt when Magnus kissed him or took his time when undressing him, sickening butterflies that made him want one person he knew in the room with him.

No matter how anxious or ill Alec was, nothing could have prepared him for the next statement that came out of Judge Joshua's mouth.

"Alexander Lightwood you are being trailed for the murder of Benjamin Odds."

Alec's stomach dropped out from the bottom of his feet, "Wh-what?" He gasped leaning forward on his stand toward the judge, grabbing the wooden rail in front of him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Judge Joshua turned to the man in witness stand, "You saw this?"

The man looked up and smiled, "Yes, of course. I saw him pierce Mr. Odds threw the chest with a well shot arrow."

Alec's mouth dropped, he had never seen this man before in his life and now he was saying he had witness him _murder_ someone?

"There has to be a mistake," Alec pleaded, but the Judge talked over him.

"You testify to this?"

"Yes," the man replied."

Alec looked between the Judge and the man rapidly, not sure who to yell at. "No! You've got to understand I've never killed anyone! I hadn't even killed a demon until the war with Valentine!"

Alec heard shuffling footsteps and the rustling of clothes behind him. Turning to look quickly, not wanting to take his eyes off the Judge for too long he saw three Shadowhunters walk in, advancing on him.

Quickly turning back to the judge and witness they continued to ignore Alec, not even making eye contact with him as they proceeded their conversation as if Alec wasn't there. And it seemed the way this hearing was going it wasn't making a difference that he was.

"You're willing to put your life on the line defending your statement?" Judge Joshua continued, directing another question to the "witness" .

"Absolutely."

The guards came upon Alec, quickly grabbing his arms and jerking them behind his back. Alec felt the sting of holding runes being drawn on his wrists as handcuffs. He tried struggling and pulling away but the runes on his wrists pieced his skin every time he tugged and the guards had a good grip on each of his elbows.

While trying in vain to arched his body away from the guards he being screaming.

"_Listen to me!_" Alec screamed, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes in frustration.

The Judge and the man became silent, considering Alec down their noises. Alec, surprised he had gotten their attention, took a few deep breathes.

"Listen, I've n-never," he swallowed, trying to stop his voice from shaking in fear, "killed anyone. _Anyone._ This is a mistake."

The Judge sighed and looked at Alec, "We know that Alexander."

Alec gapped at the man. Was this a joke? Was it going to be like that dumb _Punk'd_show Jace had showed him (courtesy of Clary)?

He swallowed, "I don't understand."

"Do you understand the situation of the Shadowhunter race currently?" The judge snapped at him. Alec remained silent and let the judge continue, "Our people are dwindling. There are half as many Shadowhunters now as there were one thousand years ago when we were first created. We do not need any more problems concerning the reproduction of more Shadowhunters and your kind of people are a large problem."

Alec let his speech sink in, slowly gathering the meaning of the words, "This is because I'm _gay_?"

Judge Joshua seemed to wince from Alec's obvious mood swing from hurt and confused to pissed _off_. "Alexander, we don't need people to be following your example of disgusting behavior in the Hall of the Accords. Studies have shown that seeing someone like you committed for such a horrendous crime will associate homosexuals with the murder of Shadowhunters. A… turn off, if you will, for those considering following your deranged path."

Alec felt his blood boil in his veins, "So yourfucking sending me to jail for a crime I didn't commit! What kind of sick idea is that? It's not like I had a choice in being gay, it's just who I am!"

"And I would rather people hide it and have children then act upon it and stunt our rate of Shadowhunter birth."

Alec gasped and leaned back, away from the judge. He didn't know what to do. Were they going to throw him in jail for a made up crime he didn't commit?

As if reading his mind the judge's eyes softened, "We could pretend this never happened." Alec looked up at the Judge Joshua, "If you were to renounce your corrupt ways, meet a girl, raise a nice family…" The judge let the statement hang in the air.

So this was his choice? Alec bent his head, his messy black hair covering his eyes, shielding him from the small group in the room. He would be allowed to live freely if he just stopped being gay? Or _pretended _to be straight?

Thoughts of the people he loved came to his mind. His parents, Isabel, Jace. Max, who they had lost much to soon. Magnus…

Alec clenched his jaw and made eye contact with the judge, "You can't make me stop loving someone just because you think it's wrong."

The judge leaned back. "You choose to live an unfulfilling life, with no children, and jeopardize the existence of Shadowhunters. In this case, Mr. Lightwood, your _love_," he mocked, "is a crime." He raised his previously untouched gavel and slammed it on the counter, "The sentence has been written."

Alec struggled, trying to break away from the guards holding him, with renewed vigor and fear but before he could even fill his lungs to scream for help he felt a sharp pain the in back of his head and collapsed.

Alec woke up cold, his cheek pressed to a cold, slightly damp, stone floor caked in dirt and grime. He coughed, his lungs feeling heavy, and attempted to gather his surroundings.

Quickly, a little two quickly perhaps, he pushed himself up and jumped to the vertical bars encaging him in the small cell he now found himself in. Reaching the bars he held tight as his legs slightly gave out from dizziness, his eyes going into tunnel vision. He swallowed again and peered outside his cell.

The jail cell was part of a long hall with cells on both sides. Most empty, some with people sitting, not bothering to look Alec's way. The whole hallway was just as dank as Alec's cell and a rancid smell that couldn't be placed at the moment filled the air.

Looking down the hall Alec spotted a man sitting with his knees to his chest, slumped over, across the hall, two cells down from him.

"Hey," he yelled to the man. He remained motionless.

"Hey!" he yelled louder, trying to shake the bars but they didn't even budge.

"He's dead," a disembodied voice responded.

Alec looked to his left. The voice came from the cell right next to him. Alec was unable to see into it considering it was separated by a stone wall and no matter how close Alec pressed his face to the bars he couldn't get any farther.

"They're to lazy to clean up the bodies that have died."

Alec suddenly recognized the rancid smell as rotting bodies.

"That's disgusting. And sad." Alec whispered, staring at the bent over form of the man in his view.

"Yeah," the voice coughed. "He was nice, too." Alec winced. The voice was young and male. Slightly scratchy, as if he needed some water. "So who are you?"

Alec sighed, and sat with his back against the wall facing his new neighbor. Drawing his legs to his chest Alec rested his chin on his knees. "Alec. Alec Lightwood."

There was a pause in the air, then laughter.

"What?" Alec asked, slightly offended.

The laugher died down, "You killed me."

Alec's head shot up, "What?" He repeated, slightly scared that he was talking to the ghost of his faux victim.

"Well, not really." The boy, Benjamin if Alec remembered right, "They asked me to come to a meeting and were all like, 'You have been murdered by Alexander Lightwood', or something. Then they took me here."

Alec sat in shock. He wasn't the only victim of this ridiculous trail setup? "Why are they doing this? I mean, when they put me on 'trail' they said,-"

"They said it was because you're gay?" Benjamin finished, "Yeah, me too. I kinda came out after I saw you kiss that guy in the Hall of Accords. Coming out like that, you were kinda my hero. I've wanted to meet you even since. Just wish it wasn't like this."

Alec turned to look behind him, starring at the wall that separated him and his new fan. Alec had never thought someone would think so highly of him for kissing Magnus at the hall of the accords. If anything they would react in disgust but even with that in mind he would never expect that he would be imprisoned.

Alec winced and returned to resting his head on his knees. That wasn't true. Since he was twelve years old and realized he liked boys he had been terrified of telling his parents in fear that they would disown him. Looking back now he realized that was silly. His parents loved him and even though they were shocked they assured him that they would never dream of disowning him but while he had been living in his safe bubble of acceptance in New York he hadn't bothered thinking of what the Clave thought.

"I see," Alec whispered, "Then it's nice to meet you, Benjamin." Alec said as enthusiastically as he could given the circumstances, which wasn't very enthusiastic at all.

In the corner of the room Alec saw a very uncomfortable looking bed. There was a mattress on the floor as thin as Alec's pinky with one sheet on top and a lump of a pillow. Slowly Alec crawled over to the horrid bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

How could this be happening? After all he had done as a Shadowhunter they were going to imprison him just because he was gay? Because he wouldn't make children?

Alec took a deep breath, trying to send the tears threatening the backs of his eyes away. His thoughts wandered to Magnus. His beautiful, sweet, wonderful Magnus. Magnus who was always looking out for him, making sure he was healed whenever he got back from a hunt. Who, when in front of his friends, would treat him like a hero and when they were alone would baby him and give him whatever he wanted.

Magnus with his politically involved cat, Gilligan's Island, expensive clothes, parties, glitter, beautiful eyes, mouth, arms, hands, figures, chest, stomach, legs… There wasn't a single thing that Alec didn't love about Magnus and now he might not ever see him again and would sit here and rot in this damned cell.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, drawing in a shaky breathe. What was Magnus doing right now? Probably watching TV with Chairman Meow. How long would it take for him to notice he was gone? He hadn't said when he would be back…

Alec's suddenly widened his eyes in excitement. The letter! The letter Alec had promised to send but, obviously, never did. Magnus would worry. Magnus would come for him. Alec let this small hope register in his mind and held onto it.

Suddenly in a much chipper mood Alec's heart rate increased. He would get out of here, with Magnus's help. And Magnus would probably call his siblings and together they could all give the Calve a well deserved kick in the ass. They could help Benjamin too, and whoever else had been wronged by the Clave. Who knows how many fake trails had been executed?

Thinking back on his trail a stray thought entered Alec's mind.

"Benjamin," Alec started, "Did they tell you that you would be let go if you pretended to be straight?"

"Yeah. I told them no. I wanted to be brave." Benjamin gave a shaky sigh, "They've been keeping me here ever since. They only took me out once…" Benjamin's voice started shaking and he took a deep breath, as if he was crying.

"What for", Alec asked, fingering a thread from the blanket.

"When they stripped me of my marks."

**Oooooh... yeah, plot thickenin' going on here.**

**So I'm sure everyone can tell because I'm writting a Malec fic but just to clarify... I am not homophobic, I think it's totally unjust to judge someone by who they love. Just adding that in case it wasn't obvious. Also, I realize this fic has taken a dark turn but like I said, please stick with it! Things get better. And as for me adding OC's, please tell me how I did on that because I was a little iffy on adding them.**

**Glitter is to Magnus as Reviews are to Janie! Do eet (please)!**


	4. Stripped

**Sorry this took a long time, or at least it felt like it did. But heres chapter four! I still don't own Magnus or Alec or their world, I just manipulate them into doing things. Now this chapter is the same flavor as the last one but things will begin to get resolved in the next chapter and, depending if I feel like squishing a lot into one chapter, there might be a lemon. :O A full one to!**

**Songs for this chapter are Shame on Me by Amanda Blank, Keep My Composure by The Chemical Brothers and Wait it Out by Imogen Heap.**

**Pass GO!**

Chapter Four-Striped

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

Alec couldn't form a coherent thought besides the three little words that flooded his mind as two guards dragged him through the underground corridors of Idris that, until recently, Alec hadn't know existed.

After finally falling asleep in his cell he had been rudely awakened by the familiar burning in his wrists as Clave guards locked ruin shackles on his wrists. They grabbed him and began dragging him down the hall by the elbows (after shackling his legs so he would stop kicking) after saying four foreboding words, "Time for some stripping."

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

Alec growled as he pulled a muscle in his arm from trying to free himself. He wished he could scream at them but they had gagged him a while back.

After a long wearisome haul Alec was dragged into a room filled with witchlight and spiraling ruins on the walls. While taking a moment to stare in wonder at the large circular room he was thrown down onto a marble table. His cheek hit the cool stone and he winced when he was sure it would bruise.

The gag was quickly ripped from his mouth and he sucked in a heavy breath. Before he could sit up to attempt another struggle for freedom he felt the binding ruins on his legs and arms release only to have his limbs spread and bound to the table. Legs hip distance apart, his left hand down at his side, and his right hand, the one with the mark of a Shadowhunter, over his head, mark facing the ceiling.

Alec struggled against the bonds as the guards walked away. He yelled after them as he tried, in vain, to move. "Hey! Get me out of here! You can't so this! You won't get away with this!"

The guards ignored him. They stood by the door, arms crossed watching Alec struggle with smiles on their faces. Alec would have started screaming again if he didn't feel the stone table he was one jump ten degrees higher. Then twenty and thirty until he felt like he was on a giant stove.

_This isn't happening._

The witchlight in the room suddenly brightened as the ruins on the walls started spinning and a slow humming rising in pitch filled the room. As Alec slowly felt all the permanent marks on his skin start to burn as if they had first been applied, then feel like they were being pealed of by a potato skinner and salt being poured in the wounds he only had on thought:

_I can't believe this is happening…_

-One Hour Earlier-

Magnus stepped threw his portal he created to the outskirts of Idris. Boris had informed him of his case and Magnus had agreed to help him out.

Apparently a women had just received a letter of her sons death two days ago and she couldn't get over it. She believed there foul play more sinister than that of a Shadowhunter murdering another Shadowhunter and wanted Boris to investigate.

And Boris, who was wary of investigating the Clave, needed another warlock for a group small enough to be considered non threatening and powerful enough to do some damage if need be.

Approaching two figures in the distance Magnus smiled and was greeted with an enthusiastic, "Helloooo."

"Helloooo," Magnus responded to the waving figure.

Finally the two warlocks came into view. Boris was a tall muscular man with pale skin and paler platinum hair and appeared to be in his late twenties. His eyes were dark, iris and pupil completely black. Beside him was a petite women, appearing a little younger than Magnus yet wise beyond her years, with light auburn hair and green eyes. She could have been completely human if viewed from the front and no one saw the curved scorpion tail perturbing from her lower back.

Boris met Magnus and, using the hand Magnus had extended for a handshake, pulled him into a hug.

"Magnus Bane, my old friend, I have not seen you in far too long," he said. Giving Magnus's back one last pat before pulling away.

"Much, much too long, Boris Whyn," Magnus agreed, then turned his attention to the girl beside him, "And Mrs. Sarah Whyn."

Sarah approached Magnus and allowed him to kiss her hand before she took Magnus' face in her own and kissed his cheek, "Good to see you, Magnus."

Boris placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled, "Now, now. As much as I wish we were going out for cocktails we, unfortunately, have business."

Sarah laughed, "He says unfortunate until he sees his pay." She said to Magnus who laughed.

"Don't we all?"

After common pleasantries and laughs they made their way into the city surprisingly easily after telling the guard they had business. It seemed that the Clave had come to understand and accept all the different people in the world…

Coming upon the address of Boris's client they knocked on the door and were quickly ushered inside by a butler. He sat them down in a living room and asked them to wait while he retrieved his mistress.

Sarah and Boris sat together in silence, waiting for the women while Magnus meandered around the large room. It was large with white furnishings and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a large window that looked like it took up most of the west wall but thick white curtains were pulled closed, blocking the sun.

Magnus wandered over to a painting of the family. A women with long brown hair sat in a chair with a man, presumably her husband, with powdery white hair a few shades lighter than Jace's stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder. The third member of the family, the boy that had been murdered, sat on the floor with his head in his mothers lap. He looked young. He wasn't smiling in the painting but staring blankly ahead with blue eyes that he shared with his mother.

Magnus smiled at the painted boy. He was very beautiful, not a beautiful as Alec but still handsome.

"Hello," a female voice said shakily. Magnus turned to see the women in the photo shaking hands with Boris and Sarah.

Magnus walked over and shook her hand, letting Boris introducing him, "…and this is Magnus Bane."

She nodded and smiled weakly. She was holding a handkerchief, her eyes and nose red. "Thank you all for coming, please sit down." She gestured to the couch and sat in a loveseat opposite of the three warlocks.

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Odds-" Boris began, she held up her hand.

"Kaitlyn, please."

"Kaitlyn, then. Why don't you refresh us on what happened so we may analyze the situation some more."

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Had he been running the meeting that would have sounded more like, "What's up?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes, Mr. Whyn. You see Benjamin went out one night with his friends. He didn't come home and the next morning we were delivered this letter." She held it out to Boris who read it quickly before letting her continue. "We've never met the man the killed him and Benjamin had revered him as a personal hero-he always liked to talk about people, you see-and we have no idea why he would _kill_ my son. They had never event met!" Kaitlyn began breathing harder as more tears ran down her face.

Magnus looked away, his heart wrenching a little, while Sarah stood up and kneeled next to her, placing her hands on her knee.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed as she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Not at all," Boris said. "But we have to understand, we have to try to understand why your son was targeted either by this, er," he looked at the letter, "Lightwood or another party."

At Alec's surname Magnus perked up, "Can I read that letter?" Magnus asked, snatching it out of Boris's hands. Boris ignored the younger warlocks behavior and continued to speak with Kaitlyn.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Odds,_

_It is to our great disappointment to inform you of Benjamin Odds death._

_The murder has been carried out by Alexander Lightwood and proper measures have been taken._

_Best of wishes,_

_High Judge Joshua_

Magnus reread the letter five or six times as the conversation around him continued.

"You see, Benjamin had just come out to use after the Battle with Valentine. He had taken what Mr. Lightwood had done as very brave. I don't understand why he would kill him-"

"He didn't." Magnus interrupted. Three sets of eyes landed on Magnus but he ignored them as he continued to stare at the letter.

"What do you mean, Magnus?" Boris asked.

_The murder has been carried out by Alexander Lightwood…._

"Alexander Lightwood is my boyfriend. If this murder happened two days ago there's no way Alec could have done it."

…_proper measures have been taken…_

"He hadn't been out of New York for two months. At least until this morning…"

_You presence is hereby requested in Idris._

"_Shit!_" Magnus yelled, making everyone in the room jump.

"Magnus, please!" Boris yelled, eyeing Kaitlyn, hoping she wasn't offended by his crass language.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Fuck!_" Magnus yelled, gripping his spiked hair and pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, still not moved from her place by Kaitlyn's side.

Magnus turned to face the small group, "Alec received a iffy letter from the Clave asking him to come to the, the Hall of Edicts?" He asked Kaitlyn, she nodded to acknowledge that the Hall of Edicts was a place in Idris.

Magnus took a second to gather his thought before he made his way to the door.

"I have to go. I have to find Alec," Magnus voiced over his shoulder before running out the door. Boris quickly stood up and followed him.

"Magnus!" Boris tried to yell after Magnus but Magnus paid no mind as he began jogging threw the city.

Sarah and Kaitlyn came behind Boris as they watched Magnus leave.

"Come on," Sarah said, "We can't let him go out there alone." She said, nodding to Kaitlyn, then following Magnus.

Boris sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, wondering if he was about to be involved in something infinitely stupid. The resounding answer in his mind was yes.

He turned to Kaitlyn, "I'm sorry for our quick leave. But we'll continue to investigate your sons case."

Before Boris could leave she quickly grabbed his hand, "If that other boy was taken to the Hall of Edicts, Benjamin could be their too. Look for him," she gave a sad smile as tears began to line her eyes, "You have to understand Benjee's my baby…"

Boris took Kaitlyn's hand and kissed it, "We'll do whatever we can."

Kaitlyn nodded and watched as the last of the warlocks left her house.

Magnus was inside the Hall of Edicts and storming up to a receptionists desk before Sarah and Boris had caught up to him.

"Hey," he said harshly, making the girl look up from her paperwork, "There should be a meeting going on here. Where is it?"

The girl looked up, "Um, I'm sorry sir. Nobody's allowed in meetings unless they have their invitation letter with them. Do you?"

Magnus opened his mouth to tell off the women but was quickly cut off by Boris who pushed him out of the way and proceeded to converse with her, "Why, we weren't told we needed our letters as entry!"

Sarah grabbed Magnus and pulled him aside, whispering low so passersby's couldn't hear, "We're going to pretend we're all going to a meeting, okay?" Magnus nodded, "Then we'll split up. You can look for Alec, Boris will help and try to find Benjamin as well while I try to find out what exactly is going on with these letters."

Magnus nodded enthusiastically then waited in silence while Boris attempted to get the information they needed.

Thoughts of Alec swarmed Magnus's head. Why didn't he insist that he go with Alec? He _knew_ there was something iffy about that letter but he had blamed it as the Clave being unprofessional. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought they would do something so ridiculous!

"Magnus…" Sarah whispered.

Magnus looked up. He had planted his face into his hands and was trying to hold back the tears coming to his eyes.

"I know," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "but we can't create suspicion."

Half of Magnus knew she was right but the other half wanted to scream at her and ask her how she would feel if Boris had been captured.

In the end his calmer side one and he nodded, blinking back his tears and looking to the glass ceiling, the kaleidoscope of colors set by the sun threw the blue glass making him think of the brightness of Alec's eyes.

Before Magnus could begin reminiscing Boris came over, "To our meeting, then?" He placed a hand on both Sarah and Magnus's lower back and led them down a hallway. When it appeared no one else was down the hall with them Boris continued.

"Magnus, I think you and I should begin looking for our boys. Sarah, you will…?"

"I want to check the 'meeting' rooms." Sarah said, "Perhaps there was some sort a meeting before whatever happened to Alec and Benjamin happened. Imprisonment or other," she added hastily when Magnus flinched. "The Clave is organized, there should be files."

"Sounds like a good idea." Magnus agreed in a hushed voice.

"Magnus," Boris stopped walking and faced him, "we have two places to look. Either jail cells or a morgue…"

Magnus shook his head, "I can't-" he choked, then cleared his throat with a cough, "I can't think like that."

Boris nodded, "Cells then. Good luck, Sarah." He bent down to her shorter height and pressed his lips to hers and all Magnus could think of was if he would be able to kiss Alec anytime soon.

Sarah watched as the two men disappeared into a dark stairwell. When she could no longer hear them she went her way, searching the hallway for meeting rooms.

After shuffling threw three meeting rooms, finding no files or evidence of either of the missing boys she came a new room. The door was slightly ajar and deep voices wafted out of the room.

She stepped closer to the door and peeked inside, listening to the conversation.

Three men were in the room, one, heavy and muscular with a beard was sharpening an axe while listening to the other two, one maybe fifty the other early or mid thirties.

"…Judge Joshua. Things went well but I'll have to go home soon."

"Yes, yes. I just wish there was a quicker way to find them." He paused for a minute, "I've heard of mundane testing their blood. Will this type of thing show up in blood?"

The other man shrugged with a grunt.

Sarah peered further inside. There was something about the man that had been addressing the judge that was familiar.

"Regardless they'll die soon enough. Though Benjamin seems to be doing better than I would have expected."

The man shook the hair away from his face and sighed, "Little faggot. The stress of loosing his marks will kill him soon enough."

Judge Joshua smiled, "It's a great thing your doing. You've been so loyal to the people even though the circumstances are so close to home." The other scoffed.

Sarah suddenly remembered where she had seen the man. Inside Kaitlyn's house hanging on the wall.

"No son of mine is going to be a fag."

Magnus and Boris stormed threw the forth hall of cells they had came across. They had been covering themselves in glamour, looking for Alec and Benjamin, so other prisoners wouldn't give them away. The entire way Magnus had been cursing under his breath while Boris's heart beat remained rapid from being in the center of the enemies base.

If it had been anyone but Magnus with him Boris would have long ago told him to get a hold of himself and shutup. But it was Magnus. The same seventeen year old boy he and Sarah had found, recently kicked out of the Silent Brothers church and having no idea where to go or what to do with his powers.

They had taken Magnus in to the Circle of Lilith were he spent years learning spells, potions, and rituals. But no matter how much Magnus matured all he saw was that confused, somewhat rebellious, boy.

Turning down another hall they began making their way past the cells, stopping to check the occupants.

Magnus shook his head at a body, "They just fucking leave them here to fucking rot. Anyone who isn't in their fucking circle of right-"

"Magnus," Boris warned as he checked another cell. The occupant was facing away, lying on his side and breathing raggedly. He had short blond hair that was coated in oil and dirt and was dressed in dirty brown rags. Boris watched the boy for a second before flipping him over using magic.

The boys blue eyes widened, obviously shocked at being flipped over when no one was near him and he didn't will it himself.

"Magnus I found him. I mean-" Boris said taking the glamour of. Magnus was by the cell faster than Boris could correct himself and prevent Magnus's hopes from getting up.

"You mean Benjamin." Magnus muttered.

Benjamin starred between the two men before sitting up. "What's going on?" He asked shakily.

Magnus winced. Even his voice sounded young, he couldn't be more than fifteen.

"Mr. Odds?" Boris checked, Benjamin nodded, "Your mother sent us. We're here to get you out."

Benjamin immediately jumped to his feet, or attempted to. His legs were shaky and taking a closer look at the boy he was covered with red blotches, like he had been scolded with hot water along his arms and his right hand were Magnus knew from staring at Alec his Shadowhunter mark was suppose to be.

Watching Benjamin limp to the bars as Boris used powerful magic to melt them away Magnus asked, "What did they do to you?"

Benjamin winced. "They stripped me of my marks because I was…" he gnawed his bottom lips, looking sheepishly up at the two strangers to him, wondering what they would think.

"Gay?" Magnus finished, when Benjamin nodded Magnus shook his head and did a face plant into his hands, "Oh God. Do you think," he looked to Boris, "that they would have done the same to Alec?"

Before Boris could answer Benjamin spoke up, "They took him a little while ago."

Magnus jumped towards the bars, holding them and sinking down to Benjamin's eye level, "Alec? Alec Lightwood? _Where?_ Can you tell me?"

Benjamin stuck an arm threw the bars and pointed while giving directions, "There's another hallway down there with a metal door. It has some ruins on it though, keep going straight and turn right at the fork. At the end there's this creepy white room where they do it."

Magnus jumped away without a goodbye to Boris, "But they took him a while ago. I don't know what'll happen if they see you!" Benjamin yelled at the retreating warlock.

"Don't worry Benjamin. Magnus is at least fifty times your age. He can handle himself." As Boris melted away the last of the bars Benjamin needed to crawl threw he stepped back and looked down the hallway Magnus had just disappeared threw.

"We'll follow him and help him get Alec. Then we'll probably have to teleport out of here. I'm sorry Benjamin, you may not be able to see your mother for a little." Boris apologized as he quickly wrote a note with a pen and paper he made appear and sent it to Sarah.

"I'll see her again though, right?" Benjamin asked, using the wall as support.

"Yes. Now we'll need to be quick. Can you run?" Boris looked at Benjamin shaky form, "Never mind. I'm going to pick you up, alight?"

Benjamin nodded and let Boris lift him into his arms like an infant, "Um, who is that man anyways? Why's he so worried about Alec?"

Boris adjusted Benjamin once in his arms then began to follow Magnus, "That's his boyfriend."

He was screaming. He couldn't hear it but he was sure he was. All Alec could hear was the blood rushing threw his ears and a sickly sizzling noise that he prayed wasn't coming from his skin.

He tugged at the bonds holding him down, bonds that now burned like fire and he wondered if he just sat their the pain would lesson. There would be no way he could just sit though. His torso and hips were twisting while his back arched in pain. It was all he could feel. That and the warm liquid that, compared with the rest of his body, felt like ice and ran down his cheeks.

As he twisted and cried Alec felt himself wishing that the marks would go away already. At least then he wouldn't be in this agonizing pain.

If anything, _anything_, could make this go away he would take it.

_Something, anything, please, please, _please.

Then it stopped, and he felt cold hands grab him and drag him off of the marble table against something hard and soft at the same time. Something that smelled like citrus and spice and cigarette smoke…

Magnus attempted to keep his shield around him as he dragged Alec off the marble table and into his arms.

He had burst threw the door and, after taking a moment to note where Alec was so he wouldn't hit him, sent blue flames everywhere in the room, successfully setting the few Shadowhunters in the room, laughing, on fire.

Magnus had only taken a moment to laugh at them with the internal monolog of, "Burn, bitches," before he broke Alec's ruin shackles and pulled his screaming boyfriend against his chest.

The shield around him now sent sparks at new arriving Shadowhunters and at wherever they tried to penetrate it with their weapons. He hoped Boris would arrive soon so he could open a portal. Magnus couldn't do it without breaking his concentration.

Magnus looked down at the squirming Alec. He was in the same rags Benjamin had been in and had angry red burns all over his skin where his marks had been. Marks that Magnus had spent hours memorizing with his hands and tongue. He was too late.

"Alec. Alec, baby, sweetie, darling, it's me," Magnus called to the boy as he brought his entire weight into his arms, tears stinging his eyes.

Alec fell against him in a way that Alec's face landed against the crook of his neck. There was a moment of silence in which Alec stopped moving and screaming. Then Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and started sobbing, hugging so tight Magnus was nearly choked.

Magnus didn't mind it though. He hugged Alec closer to him, kissing the back of his head, "I'm here, now. I've got you, Alexander. I'm here."

"MAGNUS!" Magnus raised his eyes to see Boris hurtling towards Magnus's large shield with a smaller one around him and Benjamin in his arms.

When Boris was about to run into Magnus's shield he made a gap that held long enough for Boris to get in.

"Sarah's back home already-"

"-make a portal." Magnus cut him off, still clutching Alec, who was now curling himself around Magnus's body, barely stopping for a breath between sobs.

Boris shifted Benjamin's wait into one hand, and used the other to open a portal.

The air in front of them distorted until it showed a gray stone mansion with a long driveway leading to it.

The two warlocks quickly stepped threw, each with a freshly stripped Shadowhunter in their arms.

**Yeah, it happened. No ifs ands or buts... except for the but that says "BUT DON'T STOP READING MY FIC," because I promise if you stick with it things are about to get reeeaaaaally good for Magnus and Alec.**

**I'm going to bed now. Reviews make me write faster.**


	5. What it Means

**I feel like this took a long time... Huh.**

**Anywho, sorry it did take a long time and before we get to the story I have a few things to say (write?). **

**I am perfectly aware that my grammar sucks and it is something that I'm trying to work on, I got plenty of reviews pointing things out and I definitely am thankful for those because, really, how am I going to get better without it? Also, I am fairly new to FFnet and I feel like I need a Beta to help with editing and things. I did get one review saying they'd like to do it but then they never pm-ed me back sooooo...the point is I don't know how Beta reading works so if anyone would like to help lemme know. I'd really like to post stuff with far less grammatical errors for your guys's sake and thanks to everybody who's sticking with the story!**

**Music for this is Heavy in Your Arms but Florence and the Machines, I Win by Abra Moore and I Still Do by The Cranberries.**

**Pass GO!**

Chapter Five-What it Means

"I'm just going to say, that's really gross," Isabel whined.

Jace was currently using a spatula to scratch his back, "Screw off, Isabel!"

Isabel raised her eyebrows. Usually Jace would have used one of his sarcastic comebacks he has stored away in his brain for different occasions but this was uncalled for.

"I'm just…itchy," Jace finished lamely while dropping the spatula and opting for scratching his arms.

"Do you have demon pox?" Isabel asked, walking over and gesturing a come here look.

"Stop making things up."

Isabel rolled her eyes and took Jace's left hand, eyeing his Shadowhunter mark. "Are your marks itchy?"

Jace quickly snatched his hand back, "Yeah, but their fine." Jace defended, rubbing his itchy palm on the rough fabric of his Shadowhunter gear. "I mean I drew some and they still work fine but they just-"

"Itch?"

Jace nodded again, looking down at the Shadowhunters mark on his left hand. What was going on…?

Ales was surrounded by warmth. It was the most comfortable he had felt since leaving Magnus's flat this morning…

He groaned. As thoughts of the trial, being falsely accused of murder, imprisoned, and getting his marks stripped came swarming back. He wished he could forget but the aching pain of the freshly pealed marks reminded him with every breath he took.

He winced when he felt something touching his face, scared at first but then slowly realizing it was gentle and loving.

"…ec… Alec…"

Alec snuggled into the warmth caressing his face, the same spice and smoke that had grown so comforting him.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He was laying on a pillow that swallowed him up and a heavy white comforter was covering his body.

Two familiar cat eyes were starring down at him, eyes dilated from the lack of light in the room, face clean of all makeup, and cheeks slightly damp with streaks running from the corners of his eyes, down to his chin.

"Hey, baby," Magnus whispered.

Alec starred up into the eyes of the man he had gone threw everything for. Had he relinquished his love for him back at the courtroom none of this would have happened. But as Alec reached up and brushed away the unshed tears on Magnus's face he knew he would never do it.

Magnus bent his head towards Alec's hand, then leaning down he pressed his lips against Alec's in a chaste kiss.

They broke apart with a small kissing sound, Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec's, placing more kisses on Alec's cheeks and nose.

Magnus paused and locked eyes with Alec, "Alec," he wet his lips. The answer to the obvious question would be no, in fact, he was not alright. He had just been stripped of the very thing he was born to do. Things would _not_be alright. "Do you need anything?" Magnus ended.

Alec continued staring at Magnus, before looking away, eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"No," Magnus directed, grabbing Alec's chin and turning his face to look at him, "Look at me. Please, I need to see your face."

Alec turned back to facing Magnus, tears now rolling down his cheeks. He wished Magnus would have let him look away. This was weak. _He_ was weak. He was a grown man, crying like baby.

"Alec," Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's nose, "Alec, if there's anything I can do. Baby, please-"

"-_Don't call me that!_" Alec screamed.

Magnus froze for a second, watching as Alec covered his eyes with his arms and continued screaming behind his arms, his muscles clenching making his knees bend and back arch.

Magnus felt more tears roll down his face. He held back a sob as he buried his face into Alec's hair and wrapped his arms around Alec's body, hugging Alec closer to him. He was worried holding him so tight would irritate the freshly stripped skin but decided he had to push that thought to the back of his mind until later.

Alec thrashed around, trying to buck Magnus off of him, all the while covering his eyes. He continued to scream and thrash until Magnus pressed all his body weight down on Alec.

"Alec, I'm not going to let go. I know you want me to go away right now but you have to know I'm not going to, okay? I'm going to stay here with you. I'm not going to let go. I love you, Alec. _Nothing _will change that. I love you!"

Alec stopped his screaming, breathing hard and tears still streaming down his face. He kept drawing in shaky breaths and finally pulled his arms away from his face and instead opting to bury his face into Magnus's neck and wrapping his arms around him.

Magnus relaxed only slightly, still holding onto Alec, "I love you, Alec. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

He continued, only breaking his stream of words with kisses he pressed to Alec's shoulder. Alec, took turns between holding his breath and taking in deep shaky ones.

Alec finally gasped, his breath coming back to a normal pace. He began speaking against Magnus's neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Magnus apologized, turning his head to watch Alec with his head buried in his neck. Alec slowly turned and faced Magnus, his eyes read and nose running.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to p-push you away. I just, just," Alec squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again holding eye contact with Magnus. "I don't know, I just-I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus silenced him with a kiss, "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes and stared at him for a minute before closing the distance between them and snuggling against Magnus. Magnus pulled him closer, holding him flush against his body.

"Alec," Magnus began tentatively, "can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus's chest, "Yeah…"

Slowly Alec explained what had happened from when he left Magnus's flat until the process of loosing his marks began. Magnus had crawled under the covers with Alec, rubbing his back.

When he finished his story he laid his head against Magnus's shoulder and sighed, too tired to cry.

"Alec, I'm so sorry this happened. I'm sorry I wasn't their sooner…" Magnus whispered, silent tears running down his face.

Alec shook his head, "I'm just happy you came for me."

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead. "Me too. Try to get some sleep, Alec."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Alec asked, his eyes slowly drooping.

"I promise."

Alec winced as he stretched his limbs over his head.

"Ow," he muttered, the skin of his freshly stripped marks burning.

"You okay?" Magnus asked sleepily, jarred out of his slumber.

Alec looked up at the disturbed warlock, "Sorry…"

Magnus shook his head in a "don't worry about it" fashion. He gently stroked Alec's face with his fingers before leaning down to press a kiss on Alec's lips; which Alec dodged.

"I feel like I need a shower…" Alec muttered.

Magnus nodded and got out of bed holding his hand out for Alec to take. Alec grabbed his hand, and sat up, using it as leverage.

Magnus winced as he watched Alec's face twist in pain from the stripped marks. The red blotches all over his body were sickeningly shiny now, like healing burns.

Alec blushed and looked away when he caught Magnus starring at his marks. He really wished they weren't so ugly looking.

Releasing Magnus's hand Alec quickly, or as quick as he could, slid out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom across the bedroom.

Magnus followed behind him and was a little shocked when Alec slammed the door in his face after entering the bathroom.

Well…

Slammed _would_ have been the desired effect but instead Alec weakly pushed the door behind him, not even with the force enough to make the door hit the frame.

Magnus stood and listened as Alec stripped his clothes, letting them hit the floor, and then turn the shower on.

"Alec, can I come in?" Magnus asked tentatively.

He was answered by a hiss and, peeking in, Magnus watched as Alec tested the water with arm, the spray hitting the injured skin.

"Ba-" Magnus stopped, watching as Alec's naked shoulders tensed, "Alec, do you need help."

Alec quickly shook his head from left to right and raised his leg to step into the spray. Alec covered his face with his hand in the attempt of making it look like he was fixing his hair but Magnus was sure he saw a pained expression as the water beat down where his marks use to be.

Magnus quickly dropped all his clothes and stepped into the shower with Alec, standing behind him and gently placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Alec, let me help you," Magnus whispered, placing a kiss on the younger mans neck.

Alec was still for minute before he swallowed, "Couldn't you-can't you heal them?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Magnus sighed, knowing he would ask eventually. "I tried. I can't put too much magic in your system or it will kill you since without your marks…"

"I'm a mundane," Alec finished, his voice shaking with anger and reforming tears.

Magnus placed another kiss on Alec's neck, "The amount of magic it would take to completely get rid of the burns would kill you, but since I can't get rid of them fully they just come back." He placed two more kisses, another on his neck and one just below his ear, "I'm sorry."

Alec shook his head, "How long have I been here?"

"Two days," Magnus answered, beginning to massage Alec's shoulders, the cold water making both of them shiver. "Boris, actually got mad at me for trying to heal you. We have to keep a low profile for a while. No extra magic while we're in Springfield lest the Clave come snooping around. But we'll just bear threw the healing process, okay?"

"What?" Alec asked, confused about Magnus's last statement.

"Benjamin's marks are healing alright."

"Bemjamin's here?" Alec interrupted.

"Yes, we got him too. I'll explain later, the point is he's only a little pink right now, so you're marks should be healing soon," Magnus whispered, his voice taking a lighter note.

Alec shook his head, "Magnus…"

Magnus placed another kiss on Alec's neck, "Mm?"

Alec slowly used his left hand to reach behind him and find Magnus's. He took it and intertwined their fingers together, "Never mind. Thank you for helping."

Magnus smiled and began to help clean Alec up.

They stood in silence as Magnus lathered soap on his hands and gently washed Alec's body, barely touching the burns on Alec's skin and massaging anywhere he could.

Alec stood awkwardly, unmoving. Usually dual shower time was unavoidable foreplay but even as Magnus's washed the insides if his thighs and brushed passed his gentiles he still couldn't find himself becoming aroused. However he did find himself smiling when Magnus's thin fingers massaged floral scented shampoo into his scalp.

When Magnus was finished washing Alec and giving himself a quick rinse he shut off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around Alec's shoulders.

Alec was glad that warlocks (Magnus and "Boris" being his only examples) had a taste for soft towels and not worn scratchy ones like the ones back at the institute. Alec winced at the thought of the institute and his family. He hadn't been home for two days! They must be worried.

As Magnus lead Alec out of the shower he decided to push the thought out of his head. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Magnus proceeded with patting Alec dry, which he definitely appreciated since a rub down would probably open up all his wounds.

As Magnus rubbed a second towel on Alec's head, drying his hair, Alec starred up at his boyfriend. He had been so unbelievably crazed earlier. He felt bad about that. Even the "baby" comment fifteen minutes ago. He had tensed and Magnus had seen it and stopped like finishing his sentence would have broken him. Magnus was being such a good boyfriend, taking care of him after something like this… _this_ happened to him.

As Alec thought about exactly what _this_ meant he felt his heart breaking again. Everything he had ever trained for, every time he had risked his life was taken away from him because of _this _boyfriend who hadn't left his side and who had come to rescue him.

_This _boyfriend that if he didn't have he would still have his life of killing demons and protecting mundanes. But as Magnus caught Alec starring at him and smiled in the most comforting way at Alec that made him want to melt he realized that he made the right choice in the courtroom because now he would be able to be with Magnus one last time…

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips against Alec's, barely pulling away he spoke so that his lips brushed Alec's with each syllable, "I love you, too, Alexander."

Alec sighed and leaned in to press his lips harder against Magnus's. Neither deepened the kiss but just enjoyed the moment of the simplicity.

Alec broke away first, "Bed."

"Don't you want some pajamas?" Magnus questioned as Alec began pushing him out the bathroom.

Alec shook his head as the cool air of the bedroom hit them, making both their nipples harden.

"I really don't," Alec muttered, sitting down on the bed, wincing when his marks hit the sheets. He reached his hands out for Magnus like a small child and Magnus complied, crawling on top of Alec, avoiding his marks and instead using one hand to elevate himself over Alec's seated body and the other to gently hold the back of Alec's neck.

"Alec," Magnus whispered, "We shouldn't."

Alec shook his head and grabbed Magnus's right shoulder with one hand while using the other to support his upright position. "Yes." Was all he said before dragging Magnus closer to him and kissing him.

Alec tried to deepen the kiss, pulling Magnus's bottom lip between his own, then using his teeth to drag it out when Magnus didn't respond enthusiastically enough.

"Alec, let's wait," Magnus mumbled while wincing at Alec's rather hard bite.

"For _what_?" Alec hissed more sharply then necessary.

Alec caught the way Magnus flinched and looked away, too shamed at snapping at his boyfriend but angry enough to keep hit eyes narrowed and eyebrows knit at the innocent dresser on the other side of the room.

"Just until you're healed, ba-Alec." Magnus whispered, still holding the back of Alec's neck and massaging it gently.

"And what makes you think I'm going to heal!" Alec finally shouted, holding Magnus's eyes with his own. Magnus leaned back in shock at Alec's outburst, "Not even _you_can heal me, Magnus, it's hopeless!" Alec yelled his voice beginning to crack at having to say it aloud.

Magnus's eyes widened, "Just give it time, Alec. They'll heal-"

"No they won't!"

Magnus adjusted his position so he was now straddling Alec and had a hand on either side of his face, cradling it between his large hands, "Yes, they will. Benjamin's are healing nicely-"

"Yes, Magnus, they would be. Tell me, did you ask him _when_ he got his marks?" Alec snapped.

Magnus was desperately trying to find a way to calm Alec from his new found rage, "Well, no-"

"Right. Well I did when we were in jail. Shadowhunters get their marks at fifteen, he's only had them two months. Now let me explain to you what that means. It means that, since it takes five months for a Shadowhunter to become completely, for lack of a better word, _synchronized _with their marks, he wasn't completely attached to them. Or they weren't attached to him, rather. And since _I've_ had _mine _for five fucking years my body depends on them. It won't function properly without them!" Alec ended, screaming.

Magnus's eyes searched Alec's tear streaked face, "What are you-what does that mean?"

Alec shook his head and gave a pained laugh, letting his head fall before picking it up again and starring into Magnus's eyes, less angry but still crying, "It means that the cut off date for a Shadowhunter to still be able to function after being stripped is two years. I've passed that," Alec watched as Magnus's eyes fell and he let out a breath that looked equivalent to the kind of breath one would release if they got slammed in the chest by a ton of bricks.

"It means I'm going to die, Magnus."

Magnus's eyes searched the floor as if all the answers he needed were hidden in the carpet. Slowly he began shaking his head, "No, no, no… Not even the Clave would-?"

The look he caught in Alec's eyes shut him up.

Magnus let out another breath and inhaled deeply, but no amount of breathing he did helped him loose the feeling of breathlessness.

Magnus felt Alec's hands touch his cheeks so softly he barely felt it and lift his face up. Alec smiled sadly, tears still in his eyes. Magnus let Alec wipe the pads of his thumbs under his own eyes, the two never breaking eye contact as he did.

"So kiss me," Alec whispered, "and call me baby and make love to me. Because I want to remember what this feels likes. What you and your love feel like."

Magnus's face twisted into a pained expression as he leaned into Alec's mouth, pressing his lips against Alec's, who held the back of his neck.

Slowly Magnus pushed Alec down onto the white bed, tears still streaming down his face as Alec arched his back after the marks on his back made contact with comforters.

Alec took a breath and held onto Magnus's face, thumbs stoking his cheeks. Alec let Magnus part his lips with his own and happily opened his mouth as Magnus turned his head to fit their lips against each other while their tongues stroked one another.

They parted for a moment, catching their breath before continuing with a slow pace of massaging each others lips with a slowly, wet sounds of kissing forming between them.

Magnus slowly maneuvered his arm around Alec's lower back, holding his naked body closer to his, slow growing erections pressing against each other.

Alec gasped and tightened his grip on Magnus's neck, "Magnus," He moaned as Magnus gave an experimental buck of his hips, seeing if Alec really was up for this kind of activity, "Magnus," he whispered with more force.

Magnus groaned against Alec's lips, then began placing kisses all along his neck, settling for just beneath Alec's ear, "Alec, I love you."

Alec's eyes watered again as he pulled his legs in closer, wrapping them around Magnus's waist, "Tell me," he paused to let out a particularly lengthy moan as Magnus began sucking on his earlobe, "while you're inside me."

The two slowly pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily, Magnus holding Alec's shaking and strained body. Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes with a small smile on his lips.

And Magnus wished he could smile back. He wished he could smile with that same giddy smile he always had after making love with Alec. But as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much and imagined them being taken away from him far to early he could only cry.

So Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder as sobs began to rack his body while Alec stoked his hair and stared at the ceiling, silent tears running down his face.

**Yeah, um, so, no lemon. There totally was going to be an extension to the love making scene but then I was like... "this sucks". There _will_ be a lemon in the next chapter if it kills me. So sorry if you hate me in the mean time.**

**And I know this just got crap depressing but I feel sometimes things get worse before they get better... let's emphasize this: _THINGS GET BETTER!_ I'm a firm believer in happy endings. :D**

**Now I kinda just got a bad-ish review while posting this so if you want an update at all within the next month (or however long it takes for me to get over myself) leave me happy reviews.**

**Love Janie**


	6. Merger

**Hello again. Sorry this kinda took forever. Looooong chapter...with a very happy ending ;)**

**I wanted to thank all the reviews and while I tried to post this fast I self edited it but the next chapter will have been edited by the amazing MIGirl6225. So if there are any mistakes in this chap you can still blame me, :) Sorry it did take a while. I'm re-reading Harry Potter with a side of Harry Potter fanfiction... I get distracted.**

**Disclaimer: I still lack ownage.**

**Warning: Smex. Oh yes.**

**Songs this chapter would be Firework by Katy Perry and Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine.**

**Pass GO!**

Chapter Six-Merger

Magnus lay on the giant bed that he had become all to familiar with the last couple of days. He rested with his head on Alec's chest, listening to his slow repeating heartbeat with Chairman Meow (who had been moved into Boris's mansion along with the rest of Magnus's things) on Magnus's back.

Alec's breathing was ragged, the last time he had been awake and Magnus had desperately asked what he could do and Alec had shook his head. There was nothing he could do, his lungs were giving out.

Boris and Magnus had brought in mundane machines from hospitals but the loud and foreign machines had only scared Alec, keeping his heart rate up and keeping him from sleep. In the end Alec decided he didn't want to know how he was doing, he just wanted to relax as much as he could.

Magnus sighed and continued to listen to Alec's heart while he slept. At one point Alec took a deep breath holding it and for a second his heart paused. Magnus's head shot up and stared at Alec's face. His mouth was open and his eyebrows where raised. Magnus held his breath until Alec slowly let out the breath he had been holding in his sleep, his heartbeat resuming.

As Magnus released a sigh of relief there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Magnus answered.

Boris quietly opened the door, shutting it behind him. "How's he doing?" Boris asked, standing next to the bed.

Magnus groaned and hid his face in Alec's chest, "He's sleeping more and more."

Boris sighed, leaning against the bedside table, "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, knowing the answer would be-

"No."

Boris sighed, "Alright then, Magnus. Now Sarah, Benjamin, and I have to out. We're going to buy him some things to stay here until we can get a hold of his mother but I booked a client."

Magnus rolled his head to look at Boris, "Mmkay?"

"If they show up can you just blow them off? Tell them same time tomorrow?"

Magnus turned his head to look back at Alec's sleeping form, "If he was awake I'd make a joke about fellatio's. He would blush sweetly and avoid my eyes until he finally looked at me all cute and innocent."

Boris fidgeted, "Magnus?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Boris thought if there was anything else encouraging he could say but nothing came to mind. What do you say when the person you love most in the world is slowly dying.

Boris walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Magnus sighed and gently stroked Alec's hair, "I love you, baby."

The alternating between heavy banging on the front door and the doorbell being rung signaled Boris's client's arrival.

Magnus groaned and got up off the bed, Chairman Meow jumping off his back and following Magnus as he stomped out the room.

He walked down the hall, reaching the long spiral stairs that led down to the front room, Chairman Meow's small kitten like body falling down half of the stairs as he followed Magnus, excited to see Magnus perform sparkly punishment on whoever disturbed their snuggle time.

Magnus forcefully opened the door, his silk robe flashing his black yoga pants and pink and green zebra stripped tank.

The man on the other side of the froze, taking in Magnus's appearance.

"Uh, you're not Boris." The man, a genie by the looks of it, stated awkwardly.

"Brilliant deduction. He's out, come by tomorrow." Magnus hissed, slamming the door shut.

The genie kicked his boot between the doorframe and the door as Magnus tried to slam it shut. "Hey! Listen, I made that damn appointment so someone should help me!"

Magnus glared at the genie, his eyes narrowing and cat eyes turning into slits, "Listen he's not here, get it threw your skull."

The genie shoved his shoulder into the door, pushing it open, "Listen, you're obviously a warlock, all I need is a protection necklace."

Magnus paused, "Excuse me?"

The genie looked worried for a second, "Warlock Whyn said he could make a necklace that would keep a certain person away from the wearer as long as that persons blood is in the necklace locket. But there's magic crap that goes along with it or something."

Magnus glared at the man before him, wheels in his head turning. Yes that was a charm. A charm that Magnus only recently knew existed since it's in the Book of White.

Boris had been going threw his books. Bastard.

"Honestly if you're that desperate just sit out here for a few hours and he should be back. My work isn't in service at the time."

The genie sighed, "I'll wait in my car."

The second the genie removed his body from the frame Magnus slammed the door shut. He sighed and rubbed his temple, looking down at Chairman Meow rubbing against his legs.

Chairman Meow gave a tiny meow as Magnus looked down at the small cat. "Alright Meowsy, let's get that goddamned book away from Boris.

With that he stomped into Boris's study, a large room with plenty of bookshelves. Sure enough the book of white was on his desk, open, with colorful sticky tabs sticking out of it.

Magnus grabbed it and looked at the page he was reading. It was an interesting curse that slowly drove it's victim crazy by simulating a haunting whenever they were asleep. He should do that to the goddamned Clave…

Chairman Meow finally caught up with Magnus, his short legs made him slower than Magnus when he did his angry stomp/walk (and he had taken a detour to play with some fluff). He trotted around Magnus's legs as Magnus flipped threw the book.

The Book of White was certainly interesting. Magnus had gone threw it dozens of times since he got it and he was sure that the pages switched locations. Especially since as he was flipping the page numbers went _338, 339, 503, 72, 101, 102, 444, 284_.

When Magnus had first been going threw it he had made another companion book where he listed what spells were on what page, though he couldn't come across all the pages, there was a large fifty page gap in the early 200's.

Magnus sighed and sat in Boris's chair, propping his feet on the desk, not caring that he knocked a few papers off the desk or that Chairman Meow was now attacking the offending sheets. Bastard deserved it for taking his book.

Flipping threw the book he prayed for a solution to Alec's problems. A way to solve everything that was going wrong but Magnus new the book had nothing to offer. The book was written before the time of Shadowhunters and therefore would have nothing as to how he should be able to save one after they got their marks stripped.

Magnus sighed, too tired of crying to cry but the tight unhappy feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. He gazed down at the ritual in front of him to try to get his mind off of Alec-to escape his sadness-just for a while.

Magnus squinted at the page. He didn't recognize the ritual. He had been threw this book hundreds of times and new most of the spells, charms, potions, and rituals if not at least he was able to recognize them. But not this one. He glanced at the page.

_224._

One of the missing pages! Magnus felt excitement well in his chest as he continued to read on, after grabbing a pencil to write on the back of one of Boris's appointment papers.

_Merger Ritual:_

_For generations the mundane world of humans have taken record of god like creatures that possessed strange powers and seemed to be immortal. These creatures are not born this way but are products of the Merger Ritual. See below for instructions._

Below there was a diagram of two circles within a larger circle. There were small numbers which, in the footnotes, directed what ritual objects went in which location.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and kept reading.

_The effects of a successful Merger Ritual vary depending on who and what was bound together. An example would be the statue god of the N'wviki tribe in southeastern Africa-where a man was merged with a stone to make him turn to stone, he was not burdened with the need to eat or sleep or drink and, until the stone was broken in half a hundred years later, immortality._

Magnus's jaw dropped as he continued reading. The book continued to list more mergers where humans had been bonded with trees, statues, animals-anything imaginable and all having different effects based on what they were merged with.

Quickly going over the requirements again he marveled in the perfection of the spell. It was amazing something like this could exist! Binding demons to objects, sure, but a living person?

Going over the ritual a thought struck him. A thought involving the Book of White, the Merger Ritual, and a particularly perfect boyfriend of his upstairs.

Magnus jumped out of his chair, holding the book with one hand and gripping his hair with the other. This was amazing! Motherfucking amazing! If he could find something to bind Alec to then everything would be solved. Alec would be healed. His burns would go away. And he would be… immortal.

Magnus nearly tripped over Chairman Meow as he gave an undignified squeak and ran out the room. He got halfway up the stares before halting. But what to bind him to?

Chairman Meow's tiny cat body had been dutifully climbing up the stairs, having to a take a leap per step, when Magnus suddenly whirled around and ran backstairs. Chairman Meow huffed and followed.

Magnus darted around Boris's house, giddy with excitement as he pondered what to merge Alec with. He ran around the house looking for anything worthy of Alec.

First he went threw all of his belongings from his flat in New York. He ruled out jewelry (what if the ring lost it's stone or the necklace chain broke?) and dismissed books (pages were so easily ripped!). And if to prove his point on each of his judgments of the objects at hand Chairman Meow ripped the chains off of necklaces and pages out of books as Magnus threw them over his shoulder.

Magnus suddenly stood, hands on his hips as he peered around the house. In his paranoia nothing seemed good enough for Alec. He needed something that would last forever, damage resistant, and would have a grotesque effect on Alec, he certainly did not want to merge Alec with a rock and have him turn into a living statue.

As Magnus bent his head in thought he didn't notice the crafty Chairman Meow nestle down in his bed of torn papers, stick his rear in the air as he wriggled it, preparing for the pounce, and then launch himself at the hem of Magnus's pants, effectively nicking Magnus on the ankle as he did.

"Ow! Chairman Meow, what in Lilith's name do you think you are doing?" He screamed, holding his now bleeding ankle in one hand while Chairman Meow darted out of the room. He enjoyed sparkly punishment, just not on him.

Magnus hissed and quickly healed his ankle, placing it back down on the floor.

Then he paused.

And thought.

Bringing his hands to his faced he starred at them as if they were the strangest thing he had ever seen. These hands could heal, cast spells, were damn beautiful (certainly not stone) and were immortal…

Magnus practically dashed up the stairs, jumping over Chairman Meow as he went, and practically ripped the hinges off the door as he entered Alec's room.

Alec was still on the bed sleeping and after running over to his chest to check his heartbeat Magnus began summoning everything he needed for the ritual and started to set up the room.

As Magnus did he work he watched Alec in his spare seconds. His chest was rising and falling, his breath ragged and shaky. His beautiful face was twisted in pain and every now and then his hands fisted the comforter, then released.

Magnus slowly walked over to Alec and sat on the bed next to him. As he sat and listened to Alec's steady breathing he went over the Merger Ritual one more time.

_For one to be merged it is essential that one has nothing that would interfere with the merging with another object. Examples of this would be merging someone with a poisonous plant, merging a werewolf with silver, someone with a magic of fae with a magical object of Lilith…_

Magnus's eyes narrowed at this. So magics couldn't mix? He could understand that, too much magic in a mundane system obviously killed them and even healing Alec excessively as a Shadowhunter had side effects (most of which made Alec slightly loopy for a few hours).

His only worry was that none of the explanations mentioned merging a mundane with warlock.

Magnus took a spare sheet of paper and did some calculations and came out with two possibilities of what this ritual would end in. One: Alec and him would be merged together and live happily ever after, this was the desired effect. Two: the overload in Alec's system would kill Alec and Magnus, being merged with him, would die as well.

Magnus rubbed his eyes with the heals of his palms and stared at Alec. His beautiful sweet Alec… He began stroking his cheek with his knuckles as he smiled his first real smile in a while.

"Baby," Magnus whispered, encouraging a response, he got none. "It's okay, baby. Everything's about to get better. I'm about to make everything better."

Alec groaned and leaned into the hand before opening his eyes, "Magnus?" he coughed out roughly.

"Yes?" Magnus asked, leaning in to gently wrap an arm around his back, the other under his knees.

"Magnus what are you-what's going on?" Alec stuttered, beginning to panic as Magnus picked him up.

"Don't worry, Alec. Just try to relax, everything's going to be okay, we're going to be together soon," Magnus said with a smile as he placed Alec, lying down in one of the small circles.

Alec lazily watched Magnus as he lit a few candles and sat in a circle across from him, "What are you doing?" Alec asked one last time, his energy draining. He felt as if he was going to fall asleep again.

"I'll explain it to you when you wake, Alec, I promise." Magnus said, watching as Alec's eyes fluttered shut, "I love you."

"Mm, n'I love you too…" Alec muttered, curling his body in on itself as he fell asleep.

Magnus smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and took a deep breath. Holding the book in front of him he began to chant the spell. The lights on the candles flickered and the fire began to grow. Magnus smiled and prayed to Lilith, God, the Angel and any other religious figure he knew of that this would work. His only comfort being that even if they didn't live threw it they would still be together in the end.

"Do you think I could get a car?" Benjamin asked as he helped get his bags of clothes out of Sarah and Boris's car.

Sarah laughed at the young fifteen year olds eagerness. He had never seen a car in his life in Idris or mundane streets, stores, shopping malls, food courts, florescent lights, cell phones, TV's, radios, shopping carts, cash registers, money and hotdogs for that matter.

"Maybe, you would have to learn how to drive though." Boris suggested.

Benjamin knit his eye brows together, "It didn't seem _that_ hard."

"There are rules of the road though. Like," he paused, "if two cars reach an intersection which one gets to go first?"

Benjamin looked at Boris's sleek Saturn to a large F-150 waiting in the driveway, "The more powerful one?"

Sarah laughed aloud while Boris handed his bags off to he and Benjamin before approaching the genie.

"Sir, I should have had a friend tell you that I wouldn't be here," Boris said as he approached the genie. Watching the back of the man he saw the hair on the back of his clients neck standing on end as he stared at the mansion.

"Sir?" Boris asked, then paused. Stepping closer to the house Boris was overwhelmed with a sense of power.

_I told him _no magic _in my house and he's having a fucking séance!_ Boris though angrily. Sarah and Benjamin were behind him in seconds.

"What's going on!" Sarah asked as Benjamin watched the house warily.

"What! What's happening?" Benjamin asked confused at what had the two warlocks so upset.

Boris shook his head and turned to the genie, "When did this start?"

The genie stuttered, not taking his eyes off the house, "A-an hourrr… M-maybe? I've never seen this kind of magic before."

Boris ran into his house with Sarah and Benjamin following close behind him, Benjamin only stopped when he heard the scratching of tires and watched the genie drive away like a mad man.

Magnus woke up to yelling. He was lying on the carpeted floor of the bedroom he and Alec had been sharing. The first thing he noticed was that he felt like he was going to hyperventilating. Like something was terrible wrong.

His first thoughts were of Alec. Was something wrong? Did something go wrong with the ritual?

Magnus focused on the screaming as he slowly sat up. His ears were ringing as a pounding in his head almost blocked out the yelling. Almost.

Finally Magnus sat up completely and waited for his eyes to clear from their bleary haze.

"-us! Magnus!" Boris was yelling a few inches from his face.

"Ngn! Stoppett!" Magnus whined weakly pushing away Boris's face. Magnus immediately regretted this fast movement and griped his head with both hands and despite himself he started whining.

He cried threw clenched teeth, his head bowing as he keeled over, bending at the waist over his knees. He felt like something was wrong. Like he was cold and he wouldn't be warm again. Like there was a large hole in his heart and all he heard was the faintest of beats in his head, repeating like a drum.

Boris rubbed Magnus's back, "Sarah! Him as well!"

As well? Magnus finally looked up to the bed were Sarah was. Alec was on the bed, rolling around and moaning just as Magnus was.

Magnus drew in a breath and stood up, brushing away Boris when he tried to stop him. He quickly stumbled to Alec's bed, practically falling on it as his sleepy muscles gave out.

As Magnus crawled closer to Alec he began to relax. The uneasiness and anxiousness that he had felt only seconds began to dissipate as the drumming in his head grew louder.

Alec's tossing and turning began to lessen as Magnus got closer. He was now practically on top of him, his body to Alec's left side and a hand on each side of Alec's head.

"Alec," was all Magnus said, his voice scratchy. Alec froze and looked up, starring into Magnus's eyes.

Faster than Alec should have been moving given the state he was in Alec grabbed Magnus's shirt collar and pulled him down. Magnus fell with an "Omph!" as Alec wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in his neck.

Covering his eyes with Magnus's neck Alec whimpered, so quiet it was barely their, but Magnus heard. Trying to comfort his boyfriend Magnus grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer and wrapped his other arm around Alec's waist, pressing his body against his own.

"Alec," Magnus repeated, "Are you okay?"

Alec nodded then paused, pulling away from Magnus's neck and looking into his eyes, "Magnus I-" he stopped, eyes flicking to Sarah, who was still at the bedside, Boris, who was listening intently at the foot of the bed, and Benjamin, who was peering in from behind the doorframe.

Magnus followed Alec's eyes then gave a pointed look to the three, "Privacy, please?"

Boris cleared his throat, "But are you oka-?"

"I'm fine," Alec interrupted. Magnus starred down at his boyfriend who had his fingers pressed to Magnus's jugular, touching his pulse. Alec had barely been speaking the last few days and now he spoke with no quiver in his voice and one of the largest smiles Magnus had ever seen.

The two warlocks and ex-Shadowhunter quickly shuffled out, leaving the two men alone.

Alec looked back at Magnus's eyes and smiled, moving his left hand over Magnus's chest and turning his right to stare at his own palm.

"Alec," Magnus tried again, he held his hand on his chest, "are you okay?"

Alec turned the palm he had been starring at towards Magnus. It was his palm where the Shadowhunter's mark used to be. Over the days after being stripped it had become infect, first acting as a fresh burn then became infected and leaked puss. But as Magnus starred at it now the skin was completely clean. No mark, not even pink like Benjamin still was.

"Never better," Alec whispered taking Magnus's hand from the back of his neck then intertwining it with his previously wounded hand, "I love it." When Magnus starred questioningly Alec chuckled, "Can't you feel it?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he ran the pad of his thumb over Alec's hand, "Feel…?"

Alec laughed pulled Magnus's hand down from his chest and lead it to his own. It barely took Magnus a moment to realize that the drumming in his head that he had been hearing was the beating of Alec's pulse.

Magnus gasped as all the little things around him began to click. Alec's heart beating in his head, the fact that it was perfectly aligned with his own, and that Alec's marks were completely healed. It worked. His ritual worked.

"What did you do?" Alec asked, holding Magnus's hand in his own.

If Magnus was on cloud nine a second ago he was in the first layer of hell now. What _did_ he do? He just healed Alec, that was the point, but he made him immortal in the process.

Not that Magnus didn't want him to be immortal! This was the best thing he could have asked for but he hadn't even asked permission. Magnus's life had been filled with the pain of loosing friends as they grew old and he stayed the same. While he would never have to loose a lover again now that he had Alec he was now subjecting Alec to that pain. And what if Alec didn't want to be immortal? Sure they loved each other but it should've been a choice nor something he forced!

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, Magnus starred at Alec, slightly wondering how long he had been yelling, "Magnus you look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?"

Magnus swallowed, "I… nothing. I… I may have…" Alec's forehead furrowed as Magnus stammered. He was avoiding Alec's eyes and had a look of panic on his face.

"Magnus, you fixed this," Alec said, opening his unmarred palm, "Why are you being so, _myeh_?"

"'_Myeh?_'" Magnus questioned with a laugh, finally facing Alec.

Alec smiled and stroked Magnus's cheek, "You gonna to tell me now?"

Magnus swallowed, "Alec, preformed a ritual that merged you with me. Body and mind." Alec smiled, never ceasing with the caressing of Magnus's face.

"That's perfect. You're a genius, Magnus. I can't believe you thought of something like this." Alec praised, now cradling Magnus's face in both his hands. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Magnus's.

Magnus felt himself melting into his boyfriends sweet lips. He had to tell him. He had to! He had… oh god Alec was licking his lips.

"I know it's a spell," Alec muttered, dipping his tongue into Magnus's mouth and tracing his teeth before pulling back out, "but I've never felt closer to you."

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he could tell Alec later. He was obviously in the mood and who was Magnus Bane to deny his beautiful, sweet, sexy boyfriend pleasure? Magnus let out a strangled moan as Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and thrust up.

Especially when he was doing _that!_

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck as he pressed his lips against Magnus's one more. He bit and pulled at his lips, trying to elicit a more enthusiastic response but Magnus seemed to be in the middle of some internal dialog.

"Magnus," Alec whined, thrusting his hips upwards again, gaining a lengthy growl.

Magnus was weakly playing with Alec's tongue with his own as he worried about what he was going to see. Alec gave another thrust of his hips, and though Magnus enjoyed the feel of his now hard erection pressing against his boyfriends, he realized he couldn't lie, even by omission.

"Alec, stop," Magnus whispered, pushing Alec down, "There's something else about the merge I have to tell you."

Alec leaned back into the pillows, frustrated at first then confused, "What?"

Magnus took a deep breath and began, "The ritual I used was created a long time ago to make gods. Fake gods but still they were religious figures in mundane eyes. The reason for this was because, depending on what they were merged with, they would gain those attributes and a attribute you got with being merged with me was immortality."

Alec starred at Magnus with wide blue eyes. "I-I'm…"

"Immortal." Magnus finished. Alec sat in shock, unmoving, his blue eyes wide and gaped and Magnus swallowed nervously. This was it. Alec would freak out and hate him.

Finally Alec made eye contact with Magnus, "Immortal like… I won't die? Ever?"

Magnus was unable to judge if he was having a good or bad reaction but regardless nodded, "I'm Lilith forbid you got stabbed and I wasn't there to save you," Magnus took relief in Alec's laugh, "you might die but you won't age anymore. You're going to stay the way you look now forever."

Alec relaxed into the pillows. His legs were still bent on either die of Magnus and he had his hands resting on Magnus's shoulders. "Okay."

Magnus smiled nervously, "Okay? You mean you aren't mad?"

Alec squinted his eyes in confusion, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I made you immortal, without even _asking _you. I should have, I mean, what if you didn't want this?"

Alec nodded, as if understand Magnus's worries, then hit him on the shoulder.

"Idiot! Do you know how many nights I sat cr-_worrying_ about the fact that I wouldn't be able to be with you for the rest _your_ life? That when I hoped we would still be together fifty years from now I would be wrinkly and in diapers and you would still look like this? Why in the _hell_ would I be mad?"

Alec was still smiling despite his outburst and Magnus just starred at him. Magnus was always wondering about those things but he did his best to push those thoughts to the back of his because he didn't want to worry Alec but it seems Alec was already worried.

Magnus smiled and wincing slightly at his slightly wounded shoulder. "Alright, then."

Alec smiled and held Magnus's face in his hands again, "You less worried to make out now?"

Magnus chuckled and laced his fingers into Alec's hair, "Oh, yes." With that Magnus crushed his lips onto Alec.

Alec jumped when their teeth hit but held Magnus's lips to his while cradling his face and let Magnus unbutton his pajama top. His cool fingers tickled Alec's chest he slowly popped each button threw the tiny hole.

Alec moved his hands from Magnus's face and traced his neck and shoulders until he reached the bottom of his top. He gripped it and slowly dragged it over Magnus's head. Their lips broke apart for the time it Alec to take off his shirt before they crashed onto each other again.

Magnus finally got all of Alec's buttons undone and began rubbing his hands up and down Alec's chest. He broke away from Alec's lips and kissed along his jaw. Alec moaned as the kisses traveled farther down until Magnus licked and nibbled his Adams apple.

Alec stretched his neck out, surrendering to Magnus's ministrations. "Oh, Angel…"

Magnus licked his lips and then pressed them against his clavicle, biting the skin. "Alec, you taste so good…" he muttered, licking the skin he just abused.

Alec whimpered his breathing becoming more erratic. He _loved_ it when Magnus spoke like this. "Y-yeah?"

"Mmm," Magnus traveled lower, reaching Alec's nipples. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the right one, watching it become hard and erect while he licked the other like a lollipop. Once it was hard Magnus took it into his mouth, sucking it delicately.

Alec thought he was seeing stars as Magnus wrapped his tongue around his nipple then released it and blew cool air onto the sensitive nub.

"Like candy. Sweet," Magnus leaned back up to Alec's mouth, "sugary," he slid his hands down Alec's body, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Alec's pajama bottoms, "_delicious_," he carefully pulled down the pants revealing Alec's proud erection standing at attention. After Magnus threw the discarded pants over his shoulder he shimmied down Alec's body, bringing his face level with Alec's member, "candy."

Magnus eyed the beads of precum on Alec's head and licked it off. Alec immediately went into convulsions, raising his hips to meet Magnus's tongue. Magnus held down his hips while taking just the head out into his mouth and began sucking. Alec moaned and tried to buck his hips but Magnus held him down firmly so he settled for tossing his head from side to side.

"Magnuusss…" he cried. Gripping the sheets in his hands, his knees bending and his toes curling. Magnus continued to bob his head, still only sucking the head and holding down Alec's hips, not touching the rest of his member.

"Oh _Angel_, Magnus please! More, please," Alec whimpered his pleas as Magnus refused to comply.

Magnus lifted his lips from Alec's head, "Something you want, baby?" Magnus teased, dipping his tongue into the slit of his penis.

Alec tossed his head back, "Yes, Magnus. Please, please, please!"

Magnus chuckled, "Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

Alec rolled his head to the side, his whole face an attractive red. Opening his eyes to peer down at Magnus he was greeted with the erotic sight of Magnus flicking his tongue out to lick Alec's head.

Alec shuddered and let out a lengthy moan and closed his eyes, embarrassment not letting him make the request.

Magnus chuckled again, and kissed the insides of Alec's thigh, "You better ask me, baby. No telling what I might do if you don't let me know what you want."

Alec raised his head and whimpered, still unable to ask him for head.

With a mischievous smiled Magnus kissed the insides of his thigh again, "Okay. You have five seconds to ask for _exactly_ what you want. Five."

Alec finally relented, "I-I want you, uh, to…"

"Four."

"To…"

"Three."

Alec took a breath and formed the sentence in his head before letting it out, "I want you to suck-"

"Twoonezero. Times up!"

Alec was about to yell in protest when Magnus flipped Alec on his stomach and pulled up Alec's hips so he was on his knees with his head in the pillows.

Magnus gingerly places kisses on Alec's rear before spreading his cheeks and licking the tight ring of muscles he found.

Alec's eyes widened as he let out a scream. Magnus had never done this before but as the warlock licked his muscles and gently pushed his tongue inside, swirling it around to taste the walls then pulling it back out Alec was thanking the Angel that he was doing it now.

"Magnus, oh, _Angel_, Magnus! Please, more, more of _this_, please!" Alec begged, fisting the sheets and tearing and biting his bottom lip.

Magnus smiled in triumph as his lover writhed beneath him. He gave Alec's sphincter a few more licks before kissing the ring and replacing his tongue with his finger.

"Ready for the main event now, sweetness?" Magnus asked, emphasizing the question by biting Alec's right ass cheek.

Alec enthusiastically nodded, sweet miniscule moans leaving his lips.

Magnus placed two more fingers into Alec and began stretching his entrance, a bit more difficult with only what was left of Magnus's saliva as lubricant. Alec whined as Magnus purposefully avoided his sweet spot, rocking back slightly on Magnus's fingers to encourage the warlock.

When Magnus was done stretching the muscles he quickly pulled out and snapped, a tube of lubricant appearing. He quickly squirted a generous about into his palm, and spread it on his dick.

Tossing the tube over his shoulder he traced his head along the cleft of Alec's rear, "Ready, Alec?"

Alec was silent, for a moment, "No."

Magnus's look of surprise was not lost to Alec as he glanced over his shoulder. Alec smiled and rolled over on his back, then hooked his legs high on Magnus's waist, still leaving his entrance pressed against Magnus's member.

Alec sheepishly looked up at Magnus's now smiling face, "I want to see you."

Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec, pressing his lips gently against Alec's. Then he supported himself with a hand on either side of Alec's head and pushed inside Alec.

Magnus tossed his head back in pleasure as Alec's tight entrance squeezed around his member. Alec in turn arched his back, giving Magnus a better angle.

"_Fuuuck, Alec._" Magnus moaned in pleasure, "You're so fucking tight. Like screwing a virgin."

Alec grabbed Magnus's shoulders and pulled him closer, "Magnus, do me. Come on, baby, it's the fist time I've felt so good in days. Do me hard, Magnus."

Magnus pushed in until the his thighs touched Alec's rear. Then he pulled out and pushed in again, a bit faster. "You got it, baby." He pulled out one more time, and slammed into Alec with force, hitting the bulls eye. Alec screamed as he felt his prostate hit.

And the lights began to flicker.

The couple paid no mind as Magnus never failed to hit his prostate and with each thrust, Alec's screams getting louder until his cries were a constant scream of passion.

Magnus groaned in pleasure his own moans becoming louder. His lips found Alec's neck while he used his hands to grip his hips pulling Alec against his dick with each thrust.

Alec threw his head back in pleasure as the flickering lights in the room began to glow brightly than their watts should have allotted. Alec's hands clawed at Magnus's back, digging his nails into Magnus's skin leaving long red lines from Magnus's shoulders all the way down to his ass where Alec gripped, helping Magnus's hard thrusts.

Alec's dick rubbed between his and Magnus's abdomen giving Alec a wave of pleasure with each thrust but when Magnus released his left hip to reach in between their bodies to grab Alec's member and jacked him off in time with his thrusts Alec was lost.

Alec screams grew even louder and raised in pitch as he felt the familiar orgasmic wave creeping up on him, the lights in the room growing bright enough to blind the couple had their eyes not been shut.

Magnus came inside Alec with a loud yell, the stream of hot fluid shooting inside Alec, the jet hitting Alec's sweet spot. Alec thought he would pass out from the pleasure as his screams blocked out the noise of the humming lights.

"Ahh, ahh, _ahh, AHH!__AHHH! MAGNUS!_"

With the final scream of Magnus's name he came in between their two bodies, the new warm liquid making Magnus's thrusts smoother as he rode out his own orgasm; the light bulbs bursting with Alec's orgasm.

Alec continued to hold onto Magnus, his breath heavy as his thighs shook, unable to hold onto Magnus's waist. Magnus leaned up, kissing Alec's cheek before grabbing Alec's thighs and unwrapping them from his waist. While holding Alec's thighs he slowly pulled out with a squishing noise, his semen leaking out.

Alec sighed finally relaxing, still holding Magnus close to him. Magnus lay down on top of Alec, kissing Alec's cheek multiple times before resting his head beside Alec on the pillow. Alec dreamily gazed at Magnus with a giddy smile on his face.

They were silent for a few moment before Alec looked at the shattered glass of the light bulb on the bedside table and the small three bulb chandelier. "What happened to the lights?"

Magnus laughed pulling Alec closer, "You." When he was met with Alec raising one eyebrow he elaborated. "You may have gained some of my magic in the merge."

Alec smiled, his eyes wide, "So I can cast spells and heal and stuff?" He asked excitedly.

"Doubt it," Magnus frowned at Alec's kicked puppy dog look, "Sorry sweets. I think it's more like you only gained a little magic. So you leek it when you get excited over something."

Alec blushed, his cheeks heating up. Magnus laughed aloud.

"You _so _took that the wrong way!"

Alec shook his head, hiding from Magnus's gaze by burring his head into Magnus's neck.

**Yay! First lemon. Um... lemme know how that went, kay? Have definately read a lot but never wrote any before this. Also if there are any RL/SB fans here lemme know because I'm thinking of starting a HP fic about them. It would be WAY down the line though a story has to develope in my brain first. Back to Malec goodness: PLEASE leave encouraging reviews! I got so many for the last chapter I nearly died (in a good way)! Also, now I will take suggestions because I do know what's going to happen plotwise but there can be some stuff inbetween plot chapters.**

**Janie!**


	7. Homework No, Really

**Yes, I know it's been two weeks. I haven't felt like writing recently on the account of my brother's funeral. So make me happy and go donate to cancer foundations or send happy waves to cancer patients. I apologize for the wait but please don't give up on the story.**

**Now this chapter has been beta-ed so grammer issues should be slim to none. As well as this I have an honest question. I would update sooner if the chapters were shorter. That would mean not a lemon every chapter like I wanted to do after popping my lemon-writing cherry. So give me some feed back on what you want. Shorter chapters, sooner updates, less lemon per chapter _or _longer chapters, longer time to update but a lemon every chapter?**

**Music? Uh... Really I watched Friends re-runs while writing soooo... the theme song to friends?**

**Pass GO!**

Chapter Seven-Homework. No Really.

Magnus and Alec had sat for a very long time. Magnus lay on his back smiling happily at the ceiling, his eyes closed while Alec lay on top, straddling Magnus's left leg and his torso flush against Magnus's, both still stark naked.

Magnus sighed in contentment. Alec's lips and tongue were attached to his neck, licking and kissing the skin lovingly, every now and then biting then sucking the flesh apologetically.

The room was dark seeing as the blinds were closed and the lights were destroyed. Magnus smiled and lazily flicked a finger, the shards of glass disappearing and new bulbs screwing themselves into place.

Alec lazily stopped his work on Magnus's neck, (now with very impressive hickies peppering the skin) and watched the light bulbs flicker back on as the were screwed in.

"Sorry about the lights," Alec whispered, too dazed from the high of sex to sound apologetic.

Magnus chuckled, "If you blow out the lights every time we have sex I think it'll be an excellent ego boost."

"Not that you need one," Alec said, laughing, turning over so his back was to Magnus's chest and picking up Magnus's right hand. When Magnus made a hurt noise, Alec kissed each of his knuckles. "It's alright, I like your big ego."

Magnus smiled, using his free hand to hold Alec's waist, "Yes, I do have a big ego," he said smugly, emphasizing his words by thrusting his hips upward. Normally Alec would have enjoyed this play but he jumped up, rolling onto his stomach on the bed. "Baby?"

Alec laughed nervously, a light pink appearing on his cheeks, "Ah, I'm exceptionally… sore right now."

Magnus frowned. They'd been no rougher than usual and Alec had always been able to walk it off with only a bit of a limp, even after their first time.

Magnus rolled into his same position, laying alongside Alec and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, Alec. I really didn't mean to be rough."

Alec shook his head, "No, you really weren't. I've had runes that have protected me from pain my whole life so I'll be fine. Don't worry. " he added, seeing Magnus's nervous look.

Magnus frowned, leaning closer to Alec, "I'm sorry," he pressed his lips lovingly to Alec's head.

Alec smiled, "S'okay. Um," Alec quickly flushed and looked away, "Magnus, can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Um," Alec's skin flushed a dark red, the majority of his face turning the shade of a tomato, "Why did you do that, uh, thing?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "What thing?"

Alec turned his head towards Magnus but refused to meet his eyes. "That, uh, thing with your tongue..."

Magnus smiled as Alec hid his face, "Called a rim job. Didn't you like it?" Alec buried his head in the bed, nodding. Magnus gloated.

"Mmm, into kinky things, are you baby?" he teased, sitting up to straddle Alec's back, careful not to actually sit down and injure him more. Leaning forward until his lips brushed Alec's ear, he smiled, "In that case, do you want me to kiss and make you better?"

Alec raised his head, about to ask what he meant, then blushed wildly when he realized he was still referring to his ass.

"I-I-I-"

A loud knocking on the door interrupted Alec's answer and was accompanied by a masculine voice. "Since you're done screaming, can you come down so we can talk?"

Alec's cheeks flushed as Magnus whispered a curse, knowing Alec was about to freak out.

"Did they hear us? The whole time?" Alec yelped, sitting up awkwardly on his rear staring at the door with a horrified expression.

Magnus plucked at some loose threads on the comforter. "Maaaybe."

"Magnus!"

"He said no more screaming," Magnus teased, regretting it slightly as Alec got up after shooting him a glare.

"Dammit, are there clothes around here?" Alec asked, picking up his pajamas, then deciding he wanted to wear real clothing to preserve some of his dignity.

Magnus sat up and walked to the dresser across the bed, "Some things in here. Mostly mine though…"

Alec glared at the flamboyant clothing and in the end settled for a pair of black sweatpants (after making Magnus magic the sparkles out) that may have been a little tight around his ass and a black long sleeved shirt that surprisingly fit him well enough, even thought it was a little snug.

As Magnus slid on black skinny jeans and a mesh neon green tee, Alec gripped his arms, "How long have I been out?"

Magnus paused, taking off his tee to try a vest on over his bare chest (the point was to show off the amazing hickies he adorned), "Altogether a little over a week, I think," He said cautiously, "Why, honey?"

Alec wrapped his hand around his once beefy arm, "I've lost weight. And muscle mass."

Magnus settled on a purple v-neck with silver bangles and silver trinkets hanging from his neck, "Sure you have. You were barely eating and that rut ten minutes ago was your first workout aside from breathing. Doesn't mean you can't build it back up," Magnus added hastily when he saw Alec's crestfallen face.

"Yeah," Alec whispered, blowing hot air on his hands, covered by Magnus's long shirt.

Magnus strolled over, taking Alec's hands and rubbing them between his own, "It'll be okay, Alec. I'm here for you."

And like that Alec threw his fears out the window, for now at least. "Thanks, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Alec's in a chaste kiss, "Well," he announced after pulling away, "Let's meet my friends!"

Magnus and Alec made their way down the stairs, Magnus standing behind Alec, supporting his injured boyfriend.

Slowly the couple made their way to the kitchen, (Alec debating on asking Magnus to carry him back up the stairs, GOD his ass hurt!) where Sarah, Boris and Benjamin were waiting.

Upon entry Sarah looked up and smiled while Boris stood leaning against the counter with a glare and Benjamin all but jumped out of his chair, "Alec!"

Alec was surprised to see a small boy, much shorter than him, with fuzzy looking blond hair paler than Jace's and bright blue eyes. As Alec stared at the boy with a confused look, Benjamin's face fell. "Oh, s-sorry. You must not remember me-"

"-Benjamin." Alec interrupted, bringing a huge smile to the small boy's face.

"You remembered!"

Alec nodded, "I didn't recognize your face though."

"Right, right, we were in cells and-"

"Calm down, Benjamin," Boris hissed. Benjamin, looking slightly like a wounded puppy, turned behind him to look at Boris, who seemed to be engaged in a staring contest with Magnus.

Magnus stood glaring at his 'friend,' and finally decided to break the silence.

"Is there a problem, Boris?" Magnus asked in a tone that suggested that if there was, he'd better get the fuck over it.

Boris seemed to boil for a moment, his face turning a disturbing red. He managed to speak in a painfully controlled voice, "The problem is, Magnus, when we got here we agreed you'd lay low on magic and the next thing you're doing is performing a fucking séance?"

"I was not performing a séance-"

"And therefore putting all of our lives at risk!" Boris ended, yelling.

Benjamin held a hand in front of his mouth, not knowing what to do while Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed.

Alec, however, was livid. If these were Magnus's friends, he hoped to the Angel he didn't have any enemies. How dare this man just start screaming at his boyfriend for trying to protect him? Yes, it was risky, but was there a need for all this yelling?

"Hey! I was just doing what would save Alec!" Magnus yelled, moving into a protective stance in front of Alec, "And now that he doesn't have to worry about his marks anymore, can we please have a proper first meeting instead of one in which my best friend is yelling because I merged with him?''

"I-what?" Boris asked, "Merge? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means: one," Magnus summoned the Book of White into his hands, ignoring Boris's order to 'quit doing magic!' and opening it to the page for the ritual. "Stop going through my shit, and two," Magnus slammed the book on the counter and slid it to Boris, "he's mine now," Magnus said, jerking his head toward Alec, "Forever."

Boris gaped at Magnus then turn his scrutinizing gaze to the Book in front of him, Sarah placing a hand on his shoulder and reading along. After taking a minute, he stared at Magnus. "You did this with him?"

Magnus nodded and there was a moment of silence in which Sarah continued to analyze the spell, and Boris seemed to be trying to comprehend what it meant for them. Magnus stood in triumph. Alec decided he didn't like Boris so far.

All was silent until Benjamin piped up, "Um… What?"

Magnus was about to explain to the boy when Boris explained it for him, "Magnus made Alec immortal."

Benjamin's eyes widened, staring between Magnus and Alec, "Really?"

Boris squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm happy for you Magnus, I really am, but this will be in vain if the Shadowhunters decide to snoop around my house because of all the excess magic being used." He turned to Alec, "In case you don't realize, the Clave is searching for you to hunt you down and kill you and this may have led them right to us."

Alec, still standing behind Magnus, placed his hand on his boyfriend's hip, "It doesn't make me any less grateful that he did it."

Boris sighed, running his hands through his hair and letting out a frustrated growl, "Fine! For the sake of happy, happy immortality time, I will ignore the fact that you put my wife and I in danger, not to mention yourselves as well, until the Shadowhunters come knocking. When that happens, I will proceed to be pissed at you. However, now you have some warlock business to sort out."

Magnus, who had been smiling in triumph at Boris's change of heart now frowned, "Like what?"

"Homework," Boris said, nonchalantly. Magnus chuckled thinking this was a joke to lighten the mood until Boris's eyes narrowed, "No, really."

Magnus looked terrified for a moment before he snapped, "WHAT?" The occupants of the room jumped and Alec clung worriedly to Magnus's arm. Magnus ignored him for the moment, "Boris, you can't be serious! Don't make me do that! We can just pretend it never happened!"

Boris stuck his nose in the air, "Ah-ah-ah," he chided, "You would definitely suffer later. Nope, better get it over with."

Magnus looked like he was about to cry his almost-fake-tears-that-still-mattered (as Alec had been informed they were called after they watched Titanic together) and Alec was terrified. What was going on? He had had homework when doing lessons with Hodge, but Magnus's reaction was ridiculous!

Magnus quickly crossed the room to Boris, bending on his knees, "But you'll help me, right?" He asked in the famous pleading pose.

"Nope."

"YOU RIGHT BASTARD!"

Sarah decided that was enough and crossed the room to Benjamin and Alec, "Come on, boys, let's let them settle this problem." She placed a hand on their shoulders, ushering them out of the room (Alec tried not to wince with each step.)

Once out of the kitchen, she led Alec and Benjamin to a clean living room with a flat screen TV, cream colored furnishings and the pleasant scent of artificial pine.

Alec sat as best he could on the couch and looked worriedly to the kitchen where he heard yelling. He couldn't hear what was being said. "Is everything alright?"

"It will be," Sarah muttered, setting herself down, "Boris is just trying to enact his punishment in the form of making Magnus start his report."

"Report?" Alec asked, shifting his rump awkwardly.

"A Warlock Report?" She elaborated when she was met with empty stares, "When a warlock creates or performs a new spell they have to alert the Children of Lilith at Solore, our Idris if you will, and create a detailed report of how they performed the spell, in this case, the ritual, and its effects."

Alec squinted his eyes and nodded, "That doesn't seem too bad…"

"No, it doesn't, but you have to include which direction you were facing when performing the spell, what objects were used and where they were facing, the angles you were from the objects and they were from each other, what time you started, the time it took you to cast the spell, what intervals were included, meaning the time it took to set up, say your spell, perform it, how long until the effects set in, and include a detailed report of exactly the effects of the spell."

"Gross…" Benjamin muttered after a minute of silence.

"It's a royal pain. After that you have to send to Solore were it will be scrutinized, they send you back questions, you answer them, repeat that five or six times, then the spell gets classified."

Alec was getting a headache just thinking about it, "How long does that take?"

"Usually under a year," Alec gaped, "In your case, however, it may go much, much longer since they will be observing your immortality."

Alec paled at the thought of all that paperwork. He hated writing reports for killing demons but this would be-

Wait.

Alec narrowed his eyes. Detailed reports? Would Magnus be writing detailed reports on their sex life!

"Alec," Benjamin whispered, "Are you okay? You just got really pale."

"I-I-I'm f-fine…" he stuttered. And other people would read those reports! Oh dear sweet mother…

"You sure-?" Benjamin was interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen, making Sarah roll her eyes.

"I'll make sure they're fine."

Benjamin watched Sarah walked away while Alec had an internal panic attack. After the witch disappeared into the kitchen Benjamin switched his gaze to Alec.

Benjamin had been so excited to spend time with Alec after getting rescued from the Clave. He had admired the man for being so open with himself, even though in the cellars Alec had admitted he was terrified. When they came back to Massachusetts, all Benjamin had wanted was to be able to talk with him more but was heartbroken after learning he would die. Unfortunately, Magnus hadn't been keen on visitors, but now that Alec was well again, Benjamin hoped he'd willing to speak with him.

"Um…Alec?" Benjamin asked tentatively.

Alec head shot up, as if surprised someone was talking to him, then relaxed a little when he saw Benjamin's worried face, "Sorry, Benjamin. What did you say?"

Benjamin's excitement faded quickly, "Oh, uh, nothing really, just, you're okay now?" he asked brokenly.

Alec nodded, "Yes, Magnus did a good job of fixing me up," he gazed towards the kitchen where Sarah was yelling at the two now silent warlocks, or if Alec heard correctly, the two 'high-strung douche bags.' "He's done so much for me and I'm kinda," Alec turned back to Benjamin, blushing a little, "really excited to be able to stay with him."

Benjamin nodded, smiling more now that he was getting a reaction, "Yeah. It's really cool that you two can be together. Wish the Clave could see that." Alec smiled sadly at this, then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"My family. I have to tell them I'm okay. I don't know what they're thinking right now, I haven't been home in so long."

Benjamin sighed, thinking about his parents, "Yeah, I bet mine are worried, too."

"Promise." Sarah scolded, her hands on her hips while Boris looked like a scared child and Magnus like an angry tween.

"Promise." They muttered.

Sarah smiled, crossing her arms, fully satisfied with her work. After much coaxing the men had come to an agreement that, yes, Magnus would have to write his report and Boris would claim to be conducting experiments (on Sarah's hamster) to explain the extra magic to any snooping Shadowhunters.

She was about to congratulate them on being big boys when the kitchen door slowly slid open, Alec standing in the frame warily, "The yelling stopped?" He asked questioning if it was okay to come in.

Magnus quickly strode over, wrapping one arm around Alec's waist with brushing his hair back with the other, "Yeah, sweetie, we've got it all figured out. And boy am I suffering," he added, glaring over his shoulder."

"Are you free, then?"

"Nope. In fact I have a lovely boyfriend by the name of Alexander. Know him?" he joked, continuing to stroke Alec's hair.

"Ha ha, Magnus." He rolled his eyes, then in a more serious tone, "I think I need to call my parents."

Magnus frowned, looking over his shoulder back at Sarah and Boris before turning back to Alec, "Let's go talk upstairs, babe."

Alec's face fell. He didn't like the sound of this. Shouldn't his answer has been "Here's a pen and paper! Write away!"

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him out of the kitchen, nearly running into Benjamin, "O-oh, sorry, um," he gazed past Magnus at Alec, "Are you going to go rest some more then, Alec?"

Alec nodded, sending Magnus a wary glance, "Yeah. But," he added as Benjamin's face fell, "How about we have lunch together or something and we can talk more."

Benjamin's checks turned a light pink as a smile lit up his face, "Yeah. Sure!"

Alec smiled at the boy while Magnus sent him an unwarranted scowl and proceeded to drag Alec up the stairs.

After entering the room and shutting the door behind them, Alec immediately jumped on the issue. "What's wrong? Why can't I call my parents?"

Magnus sighed, "They've been calling. And writing. Please understand Alec, the way the situation was playing out, I didn't want to tell them anything so they wouldn't give it away."

"Gave what away?" Alec asked, becoming angry at the fact that Magnus had been ignoring his family.

"That you're alive."

Alec paled, his knees growing shaky as he made his way to the bed, sinking down slowly. "They think I'm…dead?"

Magnus quickly sat next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Apparently the Clave sent them a letter saying that you killed Benjamin and that you were executed. Now I don't know why, since I'm sure they noticed me dragging you out of there-it's like they think if they ignore the problem, it goes away."

"Or they expected me to die after being stripped." Alec muttered miserably.

"Or that." Magnus amended, "I didn't want to tell them because if they act happy when the Clave expects them to be mourning, it might draw attention." Magnus let Alec slip out of his arms as he laid down on the bed, suddenly looking very exhausted. "If you want to tell them I'll be supportive of course."

Alec's face scrunched up before he flipped on his stomach, "I don't know… What you're saying makes sense but I can't just let them think I'm dead. Not after Max."

Magnus lay down next to Alec, propping himself up with one hand while placing the other on Alec's back. "I know, sweetie," he kissed the back of Alec's head, "Mull it over. Think about it for a day. Just remember that I'll do whatever I can to help you, whatever you decide. This is your decision."

Alec looked to Magnus with a unconditional love for the man next to him and nodded, relaxing into the bed, "Thanks, Magnus." He leaned over pecking Magnus on the lips sweetly. Magnus smiled as Alec pulled away, leaning in closer to the young man, recapturing his lips.

He pressed them against Alec's gently before licking the seam of Alec's mouth. Alec loosened his lips, allowing Magnus to slip his tongue inside. Magnus closed his lips around Alec's as he ran his tongue against Alec's who promptly returned the gesture, massaging his tongue against Magnus's.

They pulled apart, a wet string of saliva connecting them until Magnus leaned down against Alec's neck. Slowly he moved to roll Alec onto his back before Alec pressed a hand against his shoulder.

"No, no, don't," Alec protested, a small trace of fear in his voice. Magnus froze immediately and pulled away to look Alec in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Magnus," Alec's face heated up as he repositioned himself on his stomach, "I'm serious when I say I'm sore. I can't even sit right now."

Magnus seemed disappointed but nodded, "Alright, baby."

There was a pause between the two men as Alec bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, a pink blush on his checks as he stared forward. Magnus watched Alec for moment, still propped up on his hand.

"Alec?" Magnus began, an idea in his head.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, still not able to look him in the eye.

"Now… I never suggested this before because you always seemed fine after we made love and as long as it didn't completely incapacitate you, I tend to enjoy your morning after limp. Makes it feel like a job well done," Magnus added with a smirk when Alec glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "I also didn't mind the fact that everybody knew who you belonged to."

Alec narrowed his eyes, "It's not going to happen tonight-"

"Just let me finish. Now remember when I told you too much magic could overload even a Shadowhunter?" he proceeded when Alec nodded, "Well now that we're bound together it wouldn't." When Alec remained silent, still not understanding, Magnus continued, "I want to try to heal you."

**Will Magnus have to write a sex report? When will Benjamin find the truth out about his father? Will Alec contact his parents? How will Magnus heal Alec?**

**Smut next chapter because this was long enough and I wanted to post something.**

**So... I'm going to be a review whore. Ten reviews. That's right. I'm a bitch. Love, Janie.**


	8. Book of Lilith

**Heeeeyyy... So I know I disappeared of the face of the Earthfor a while but I'm back with the super system, being that every Monday I will update a new chapter unless I give forewarning because of personal circumstances. So as an apology a double shot of lemon juice! As for some warnings there are some comments about the bible and I ask you not to be insulted by anything written. Nothing like "God sucks!" (because not true) just some comments about the bible and how it's written. If you feel insulted I'm sorry but I'm using what information I have in my brain about Lilith to start up the warlock's version of creation and stuff. Nothing preachy though.**

**Kay, sides that, lemons, my no own-ie, thats CC!**

**Music: Fever by either Adam Lambert or the Lady Gaga version and Come On Closer by Jem**

** Dedicated to those who gave condolences for my brother.**

Chapter Eight-Book of Lilith

"I want to try to heal you."

Alec leaned up a little, "Can you?"

"I think so, but as always, I'll have to be touching the, ahem, wound."

Alec laughed aloud, bitterly, "Yeah, right. This is an excuse for you to put your fingers up my ass."

Magnus smiled, "That's only ten percent of it, deary, I really want to heal you."

Alec stared at Magnus, analyzing the warlock before letting out a sigh, "Fine," he muttered.

Magnus was up in a second, grabbing the waist band of Alec's sweatpants, pulling them down, revealing two perfectly round globs of flesh. Magnus threw the sweats over his shoulder and kissed Alec's tail bone before spreading Alec's checks.

While Magnus excitedly stuck two fingers into his mouth lathering them up, Alec sighed in boredom. To him this was strictly business and wasn't excited at all to have probing fingers in his raw hole.

Magnus eyed the ring below him. It was definitely redder than usually, and he was sure that some of the tight muscles had either tore or had been stretched way to far. "Ready, babe?"

Alec grunted, barely showing interest. Magnus frowned slightly at his lack of enthusiasm but gave him the benefit of the doubt since he was in pain.

Magnus slowly pushed in one finger. Alec groaned in pain, not even able to anticipate the pleasure since he wasn't at all aroused.

"Shit," Alec whined.

"One more, sweetie," Magnusmuttered, now officially worried that he would do more harm than good. He gingerly slid another finger in, sliding both digits as far in as his hand would allow. "Ready now?"

Alec winced, "If it's going to be healing then, fuck, yes."

Magnus sighed. Slowly he charged up healing energy in his upper arm before sending it down his arm, threw his fingers and into Alec's sphincter.

Alec felt the energy fly into his rear. The rubbed raw feeling of his hole immediately disappeared as the energy seemed to warm his muscles and sent a pleasant shock towards his prostate. Alec's rear jerked as he let out a lengthy moan.

Magnus stopped as the energy dissipated, "Does it still hurt?"

Alec's breath was heavy as he raised his upper body on his forearms, "By the Angel, no. Do it again."

Magnus faltered when he heard Alec's reply before smirking. He extracted his fingers and charged more energy into the tips before shoving back into Alec.

"Ahh," Alec moaned, pressing his hips back against Magnus's fingers.

Magnus repeated the motion, charging up magic in his fingers before releasing small shocks of energy as he hit Alec's prostate. With each touch Alec let out a moan and pushed his hips back until his forehead was touching the bed as he supported himself with his forearms and his rear was pressed into the air.

Magnus groaned at the sight in front of him. Magnus was now sitting on his knees directly behind Alec, fingering him. Magnus desperately wanted to removed his fingers and fuck his boyfriend into oblivion but the point was to heal the boy, even though Alec was definitely enjoying the treatment.

Magnus's dick was now straining against his pants as he had an excellent view of his fingers disappearing inside Alec. Magnus groaned as Alec's thigh pressed against his crotch, making his member strain even more.

Alec moaned in pleasure, fisting the sheets as he thrust against Magnus's fingers, his thigh rubbing against Magnus's erection as he did so.

"Mmm, by the Angel, Magnus," Alec muttered, his cheeks flushed as he bit the sheets, pulling the threads.

Magnus smiled and brought his free hand around Alec's waist and grabbed his pulsing erection. He took the organ into his hand, palming the heated flesh and gave it a gently squeeze before rubbing his thumb over the head.

"Nngh!" Alec whimpered, his body jumping at Magnus's ministrations. "Magnuuus…"

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, still hopelessly dragging his crotch along Alec's thigh, the friction no where near enough to bring him to release but none the less delicious.

Alec bit his lip as Magnuscontinued to jack him off. He pressed his forehead into the blankets as his breath becamse shorter, he was so close, so close…

"Magnus, Magnus, I'm-ugh, Magnus!" Alec tried to warn.

Magnus smiled as pressed his fingers against Alec's prostate one last time before releasing a final burst of energy. Alec screamed into the bedspread as hot cum shot from his head, soaking his chest and hitting his chin.

"Nnn…" Alec moaned as Magnus pumped Alec a few more times, milking all the semen out.

Magnus chuckled, doing his best to ignore his own erection as he pulled his fingers from Alec and Alec's bottom half slumped onto the bed, "Better?" Magnus asked, his own voice husky.

Alec only moaned an answer as he buried his head into the comforters, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed in bliss.

Magnus lovingly placed a sheet over Alec's bare bottom, patting it gently, and got up off the bed, amking his way to the bathroom.

"Ngh! Wait!" Alec said, looking panicked.

Magnus turned back, confused, "What, sweetie?"

Alec's cheeks grew red again as his eyes dropped to Magnus's crotch, "Don't you, ah, want me to take care of you?" He whispered eyeing Magnus tented genes.

Magnus smiled. Oh hells yeah, he wanted that! "Babe, I just got done healing you. Pounding my dick into your ass will negate sort of negate that. Don't worry about it, this time."

Alec blushed as Magnus turned back to the bathroom, "No," Alec whined. When Magnus turned back to him again Alec stretched his hand out, "C'mere."

Magnus raised his eyebrows as he strolled over, standing at the edge of the bed, "Alec…" he muttered as the young man made gesturing motions for Magnus to crawl onto the bed. "I'm serious. I really don't want to hurt you again. We'll just have to take it slow for a while-"

"Lie down, dammit." Alec hissed, grabbing Magnus's shirt and pulling him forward.

Magnus fell onto the bed next to Alec and before he could push himself up Alec had flipped him onto his back and pushed him up to the headboard so his head lay on the pillows and straddled his chest.

"For someone who usually has his mind in the gutter," Alec mused, shimmying down Magnus's body until he sat in-between Magnus'slegs, "it's taking you a long time to remember that my ass isn't the only thing to put your dick in." he said with a sly smile.

Magnus's eyes got wide at Alec's bold statement as he watched his boyfriend begin to undo the button on his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper. Alec had to closed Magnus's legs together and straddle his thighs before he could begin to peal the skinny jeans off of his boyfriend. Of course, Magnus went commando.

Magnus groaned as Alec grabbed his dick and leaned forward, getting into a comfortable position before flicking his tongue out and sliding it between the slit, sucking up some pre-cum.

Magnus's hips jerked by their own omission and Alec placed his hands on them before taking the velvety tip into his mouth and began to suck.

Magnus lolled his head back, glad Alec was holding his hips down as he gave another involuntary thrust. "Shit, Alec."

Alec smiled. Usually when they had sex Alec was putty in Magnus's hands, completely unable to form a coherent thought as Magnus pleasured him and made him see stars. Alec used to feel bad for not being able to do the same things for Magnus, before his boyfriend had assured him that sex with him was by far one of most mind blowing experiences he had ever had. Still, Alec took his own pleasure in giving Magnus a blow job since he became completely wanton from the pleasure.

Alec pulled away from the tip and lowered his head down, kissing the base on the underside of Magnus's proud dick right next to his balls. Slowly his kissed his way back up to the tip, placing feather light kisses along the vein.

Magnusdrew in a long breathbefore letting loose another moan as Alec took the head into his mouth once again and slowly took Magnus's lengthinto his mouth. Magnus groaned and weaved his hands into Alec's dark hair.

Alec smiled around Magnus and angled his head to take more of Magnus in until he had completely deep throated his member. Angel bless Isabelle's cooking for it had long ago destroyed his gag reflex.

Alec pulled back, allowing Magnus's member to slide along his throat before he gently wiggled his tongue into the slit at the head then swallowing Magnus's member again.

Magnusgasped and shoved Alec's head down onto his dick as he began thrusting up into the wet heat of his mouth.

Alec continued to swallow, the contraction of muscles making Magnus bite his lip and groan. Magnus'sthrusts into Alec's mouth continued to increase in speed, Alec barely having enough time to swallow his own saliva, making trails of spit and pre-cum leak out of the corners of his mouth.

Alec slid his mouth up and down Magnus's lengthwhile gripping and massaging his abdomen. He could tell by the tightness and the frantic thrusts that he was incredibly close. Witha final push into Alec's mouth Magnus came.

"Alexander," Magnus moaned happily as hot stream of liquid shot down Alec's throat.

Alec did his best to swallow what he could of Magnus'sseed but some of it dribbled from the corners of his mouthonto the bedspread. Alec slid his mouth off of Magnus'slimp cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Alec looked up at Magnus who was starring dreamily towards the ceiling. His fingers still laced in Alec's hair, softly scratching at Alec's scalp.

Alec shimmied his body up and rested his head on Magnus's chest, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, rolling them onto their sides.

"I think I'm ready for a nap," Magnus muttered, eyes drooping while stroking Alec's hair absentmindedly.

Alec smiled, swallowing a few times to get the thickness down his throat, "Kay."

Alec had no intention of falling asleep in the middle of the day but found himself dozing off anyway.

Alec awoke to the clicking noises of a keyboard and a stressed sigh. He was still wrapped up in the sheets, and he lazily looked toward the sound to find Magnus sitting at a desk (Alec was sure it wasn't there before) typing away at a laptop.

Alec was about to let it go and go back to dozing when he remembered the possible sex report.

"Stop!" Alec yelled sitting up, throwing the sheets off his body.

Magnus froze mid type then slowly turned to face Alec, "Alec?"

Alec suddenly realized that there was a slight possibility that he had over reacted in his hazy state of mind but just cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but, ah, I've been worrying…"

Magnus look genuinely worried and turned the swivel chair to face Alec, "About what?"

"Well," Alec started, trying to knock the sleep from his mind so he could form a proper sentence. "You see, Sarah was saying that you had to write that really long detailed report." Magnus nodded. "How detailed is that?"

Magnus rolled his eyes in annouance and groaned, "So fucking detailed. I'm still writing about the setup of the ritual and I've been at it for an hour."

Alec glanced at the clock to find that he had slept for nearly two hours. Where had this new found lethargy come from!

"Right, well, she said you would have to be writing about me?"

"Yep." Magnus said, not turning away from the computer.

"Details about me after the merger?"

"Uh-huh."

"Detailed details?"

"Yes. It's very annoying," he paused, "Not you, the amount of writing I'm going to have to do. Like keeping a God damned diary…"

Alec huffed a little at this because he kept a journal (not a diary!) but shakily asked the main question.

"Like…about our sex?" He asked in a mere whisper.

Magnusstopped and spun around again, gauging Alec's facial expression before preceding slowly, "I will have to mention that we're sexually involved, and probably how much sex we do have in case the sex has anything to do with the success of the ritual, though I doubt it." He frowned when he saw Alec's face blanch. "Baby, are you okay?"

Alec took in a shaky breath, "N-no, not really." He paused, trying to find the right words without sounding like a baby. "I just… don't want people to know all about our sex life! If I wanted people to know I would tell them! And I don't want you to have to write a report on every aspect of our sexual relationship!"

Magnus leaned forward, "It won't be every aspect, Alec." He spoke softly, trying to calm his frantic boyfriend, "Like I said it's mentioning when we make love. It's like a gauge of how connected we are, the warlocks at Salore will simply look at the final report, which will probably cover about sixty years, to see if we increased sexual activity, decreased, or if it's been about the same. They look at it like scientists look at a lab report, not for jollies in reading about what excellent blow jobs you give."

Alec blushed at the final comment but was taking solace in Magnus's calming words.

Magnus got up and sat next to Alec, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his head, "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I'll let you read the report if you want and if it's still uncomfortable for you I'll water it down as much as I can. That's the best I can do."

Alec nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder, "No, I think that's fine… I just thought it was going to be…"

"Like literary porn?" Magnus suggested helpfully.

Alec smiled and nodded.

"Not at all sweet cakes. Although, that stuff is incredibly stimulating." Alec blushed as Magnus got up to go back to work.

"Before you start again can you help me with something?" Alec asked standing up, realizing he was only wearing his black shirt, then stilling back down and pulling a sheet over his lap.

Magnus smiled at Alec's mannerisms, "Sure. What is it babe?"

"I've been thinking about Isabelle, Mom, Dad, and Jace. I can't call them, the Clave handles all necessities for Shadowhunter equipment which includes phones, and I don't want them to have anything about me on paper.

"But if you sent them a message, asking them to come here to, I dunno, pay you for services or something they would have an easy excuse to come here and it would be easy to show that to the Clave that proof."

Magnus noted Alec's comment with a stone face, "And if the Clave came here because they knew I was your boyfriend and I helped escape with you?"

Alec shrugged, seeing flaws in his plan, "Me and Benjamin could go hide out in a hotel for a few nights? Get away if the Clave showed up?"

Magnus seemed to considerer this for a minute before grabbing a piece of paper and scibbling something on it. He handed it to Alec when he was done.

_Dear Lightwood Family,_

_I require payment for my previous service regarding the portal to Idris I opened outside the New York institute._

_Due to circumstances meet me at the Hilton, room 2317 at 3722 Lever Road, Boston, Massachusetts, 76253 on the 19th of November at 4 o'clock._

_Warlock Bane_

"Where is this?" Alec asked, pointing to the address.

"About two hours away from here. We'll take a drive up. Could be fun. We'll get lunch together, maybe even stay the night at the hotel," Magnus suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec looked up at Magnus, handing the letter back to him, "And everything will be okay? I mean, I don't want to be a risk…"

Magnus shook his head and smiled, "If the Clave catches on they'll integrate the High Witch of Boston instead of Boris. It'll work out fine, baby."

Alec smiled as he watched the letter burst into flames. Magnus smiled down at Alec, looking like he wanted to say something but was silenced when Alec stood up.

Alec ignored the cold feeling that came to his legs as the sheet fell away and he reached his arms up to cup Magnus's face. He slowly stood on the tips of his toes like he had to when he wanted to reach Magnus's mouth and he wouldn't bend down to meet him. Slowly Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's, softly and with chastity.

Magnus smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Alec's lower back, one hand resting on Alec's bare bottom and squeezing lightly.

Alec smiled and broke away from the chaste kiss, still allowing himself to be held in Magnus's arms.

"Thank you, Magnus," Alec whispered.

"You're welcome," Magnus whispered back just as gently.

Magnusplaced a final kiss on Alec's forehead and slowly pulled away, "I've decide I will have to work for a couple hours a day but since I've revoked my position as High Warlock of Brooklyn I won't have to deal with clients anymore."

Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus turned and sat back in the swivel chair at the computer. "Why did you revoke-" he stopped himself. Of course Magnus would have to revoke his status. The Clave would probably try to find them at the flat in Brooklyn.

- Show quoted text -

Alec stared down at the floor. He would never be able to see Magnus'sflat again. The place he grew so comfortable with. The wooden floors that were covered by a geometric rug when a party wasn't taking place, the kitchen where Magnus had first kissed Alec, the canary comforters and the bed where they had first made love…

"I'm sorry."

Magnuslooked at Alec with confusion, "What for?"

Alec shrugged, still not looking at Magnus. He crossed his arms defensively and starred out the window, "For making you uproot your life."

Magnus smiled softly, "Alec, I'm 800 years old. I've uprooted my life many times. Don't worry about me. My job is to worry about you and make sure _you're _okay."

Alec sighed and nodded, barely comforted before he started searching the floor for his sweat pants. "So, you just sent a letter to the warlock people of the world and told them you retired?" Alec inquired, slipping his sweats on.

"More or less," Magnus answered, itching to get his work for the day done but not eager to pass of watching Alec dress, "I sent a letter to Salore to send a immediate replacement because I would be taking time from the council off."

"You're on a council?"

Magnus nodded, "High Warlock is a political term. I have to be part of a council to be High Warlock."

Alec hummed his understand and set about making the bed, "And what's Salore?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "The home for warlocks."

"Sarah said it was like Idris for warlocks and witches," Alec said.

"Yes. Have you read the bible?" Alec paused to stare at Magnus for a minute before muttering a small no, "Have you heard of the cities of sin Sodom and Gomorrah?" Alec nodded. "Salore is the original city that those two deviated from in the bible. Citiedof sin in the book of God but a city that welcomed refuge to the damned children of devils in the Book of Lilith."

"Oh," Alec stated, surprised, "I didn't know that."

Magnussmiled, "I have a copy of boththe Bible and the Book of Lilith. You should read them."

Alec made a face, "I tried to read the bible once… Not that I'm a heathen or whatever, I think I'm more agnostic than anything but it seemed boring."

Magnuslaughed, "Oh, it is. I have the condensed, modern speak version if you want. But if you read the Book of Lilith I only have an original copy from when I was younger."

Alec was surprised to watch Magnuswalk over to dresser and pull out a very dusty old book. "You have it here with you?" he asked.

Magnus nodded, "I try to keep it with me."

Magnusheld the monster of a book out to him with both hands. Getting a closer look at it Alec could see that it had to be over a 1000 pages, some of which were falling out. The cover was brown and made of thick cracked leather, gold chips from embroidering falling off.

"Thought about a new copy?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled, "I have others, but if you read it you should read this one."

Alec glanced up at Magnus, "Why?"

Magnus placed the book in Alec's open waiting hands, opening the book to a random page. Tiny scrawl covered the margins and as Magnus flipped the pages Alec saw some odd drawings, underlined phrases and circled sections.

Alec's eyes flew up to Magnus's who continued turning pages, "They take young warlocks to Salore for safety. Back then Shadowhunters and Downworlderswere still feuding. This was my first copy of the Book of Lilith. In English because mastering the language of demons is difficult and I had refused to speak Indonesian in an attempt to learn English. Even then it was a main language."

Alec continued starring down at little notes scribbled into the margins:

_Makes sense!_

_Same as stanza 23:72?_

_Also in bible_

_Not in bible_

_Different in bible_

_Repeated emphasis?_

_Important?_

Some hearts were drawn to certain stanzas as well. Alec traced a diagram in a bottom corner.

"Ah, prank planning with old, old, old, old, old friends," Magnussaid with a smile.

Alec smiled too and looked up to Magnus again, smiling. Suddenly he was very happy that Magnuswould share something like this with him. His religion, his early years, his immaturity.

"How old were you when you read this?" Alec asked, gently closing the book and holding it to his chest.

Magnus thought for a moment.

"Twelve."

Alec squinted his eyes, trying to imagine Magnus not as the mature, wise, confident man he was but as a little boy.

"And what were you like at twelve?"

Magnus smiled and brushed back some of Alec's hair.

"Short."

**Yay...! There we are, reviews are loved like non other and keep tabs on my profile because information about more fics are there. :D**

**Janie**


	9. Date Pt1

**Another chapter (yay!). This ones a little short but the next chap should be longer, so enjoy and things!**

**Music would be Garbage Truck, originally by Beck but most will know it from Sex Bob-Omb. BTW, points if you know the movie quote, ;D**

**Pass GO!**

Chapter Nine - Date.

The book of Lilith had started out boring. So while Magnus typed up his report (which he had been at for a half hour), Alec lazily stared at the teeny-tiny print and couldn't help thinking it sounded way too much like the Bible.

_And these people lived this long…_

So after bidding Magnus farewell, Alec walked downstairs to talk to the other household residents.

Climbing down the stairs, Alec was highly aware of yelling coming from the kitchen. Approaching the sound, he listened into the conversation.

"I just don't see why I can't let my parents know I'm okay!"

"It's just not safe at the moment."

Walking into the kitchen, Alec was greeted with the sight of Benjamin pleading with Sarah and Boris.

Sarah sent Alec a look over Benjamin's shoulder with pleading eyes.

"Benjamin, please, just give this a bit more time," Boris tried to calm the boy.

Benjamin shook his head and ran into Alec while trying to escape from the kitchen. Alec caught him, and Benjamin stared up at him, embarrassed and looking as if he was about to burst into tears. He quickly pushed past Alec and tore up the stairs to his room.

Alec watched him leave, then turned to the couple. "Why can't he call his parents?"

Sarah and Boris exchanged looks. Boris walked to the double door kitchen entryway and shut the doors before turning back to Alec.

"Benjamin's father is the one who created the plan to strip you and Benjamin," Sarah muttered, "I saw him speaking with Judge Joshua."

Alec gaped, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table "Oh...wow…" was all he could say.

Sarah nodded and leaned against the counter, "Yes, I know. His mother was the one who called us though so I don't think she's aware of Benjamin's fathers actions."

Alec sighed. "Is there a way to let his mom know? Like, about his father and that Benjamin is okay?"

"Have anything in mind?" Boris asked, somewhat condescendingly.

Alec huffed at the degrading tone. "Well since she hired you, you should go let her know. Benjamin obviously can't go back to Idris, so tell his mom to go to a mundane city and call here from a phone or something."

Boris's eyebrows shot up at this, suggesting to Alec that he was surprised that the idea was actually a good one. Alec smiled and stood up.

"I'll go talk to him." Alec said.

"Don't tell him anything," Sarah insisted, "We'll get word to his mother and let her handle the situation. It's her place. He's only a little boy."

Alec nodded and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to Benjamin's room.

Benjamin was fifteen. Alec was seventeen. It made sense that Sarah would think he was so young, she was probably way older than her looks suggested, but it made Alec wonder if they thought he was a little boy; and if Magnus thought like that.

Alec knocked on Benjamin's door.

There was a moment of silence before: "What?"

Alec paused before opening the door. His room was much smaller than his and Magnus's. A twin bed with a desk and dresser, not much else.

Benjamin was sitting on his bed, sniffling but not quite crying. He looked surprised to see Alec but turned to face him, "Sorry… didn't mean to yell."

Alec shut the door behind him, "No, it's fine. Can I sit down?" He asked gesturing to the bed.

Benjamin scooted over to allow Alec some room. Alec sat down and gave Benjamin what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Benjamin smiled back weakly.

"Sorry about your parents," Alec started, "But I talked to Sarah and Boris and hopefully you'll be over to talk to your mom soon."

A genuine smile broke out on Benjamin's face. "And my father, too?"

Alec tried to put up a front, "Hopefully."

Benjamin smiled again, looking much more at ease. He looked down at the bed shyly, "Does it seem lame? To be so worried about getting contact with my parents?"

Alec shook his head. "No, no. Trust me, I'm just as worried about mine and my siblings."

Benjamin nodded, still looking away. "Thanks for talking to Sarah for me, then."

"No problem." Alec said smiling.

"And for being so nice to me…" Benjamin said, red starting to stain his cheeks.

Alec nodded again, "Yeah-"

Alec didn't finish his sentence as Benjamin threw his body against Alec. He buried his blond head into the crook of Alec's neck and wrapped his arms around Alec's back, his smaller body all but sitting in Alec's lap.

"Ah…" Alec started awkwardly but silenced himself when Benjamin just squeezed him tighter. Alec placed his hands on Benjamin's back. He probably just needed a hug, Alec justified.

Benjamin sighed happily and Alec gave a gentle squeeze before letting go, the hug beginning to go on to long for comfort.

Benjamin pulled back and smiled, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," Alec said. When Benjamin continued smiling at him Alec coughed, "So, do you want to watch a movie then?"

Magnus groaned. He had just finished the writing down all the details for the set up of the ritual and he was ready to call it quits for the year. He briefly mentioned the emotional connection with Alec before saving and shutting down the computer.

Afterwards, he got up and nearly ran out of the room to go find Alec.

Making his was downstairs, Magnus heard blasting noises coming from the living room.

"_Listen up, bucko, the next click you hear is me hanging up the phone. The one after that will be me pulling the trigger!"_

Magnus starred down at the living room. Sarah was next Boris, canoodling on the couch and Benjamin sitting much to close for comfort to Alec.

Magnus cleared his throat. All four turned to look at him.

"Magnus!" Alec smiled happily, standing up and making his way to his boyfriend. He gently took one of Magnus's hands and leaned up to kiss him.

Magnus accepted the kiss but when no further than a peck, giving Alec another reassuring kiss on the forehead when he received an accusing look from Alec.

"Finished for the day?" Boris asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Magnus sent him a pointed glare, "Haaahaaa."

Magnus sent a look to Benjamin who was just smiling back at him, "I'm getting something to drink." Magnus said before prying his hand from Alec and making his way to the kitchen.

Alec stood in shock for a moment before following Magnus.

In the kitchen, Magnus found the whiskey and quickly pored himself half a glass on the rocks. Alec walked in to see him down the shot and poor himself another.

"Is the report really that annoying?" Alec asked warily.

Magnus studied Alec for a moment, "How's Benjamin?"

Alec started at his question before answering warily, "He's fine. A little stressed about his parents but fine. Sarah told me about his father."

"Yeah, sucks." Magnus muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

Alec narrowed his eyes at the inconsiderate comment, "Yes, actually it does suck to have that done to you by your father."

Magnus's eyes narrowed, "So you and Benjamin close now?"

Alec, crossed his arms over his chest, "Ex-_cuse _me?"

"You two seemed awfully cuddly," Magnus accused.

Alec gaped, "You've got to be kidding me! He's a kid! A kid who needs support and help right now. He's like me, Magnus, we've both just lost our marks, something we were born with. I'm lucky enough to have someone like you. He is not."

Magnus glared before looking away, running a hand over his spiked hair. After a moment of silence he sighed, "I don't like the thought of me being cooped up with work and you and Benjamin getting kissy-" he glared when Alec scoffed, "with each other. I love you Alec and I'd do anything for you. Thinking about you with someone else drives me mad."

Alec counted to ten to calm his nerves before closing the distance between him and Magnus. When he was close enough he gently took the glass out of Magnus's hands and set it on the counter. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest in response.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from the back, pressing a kiss to Magnus's shoulder blades.

"Why are you so jealous?" Alec asked. Alec could feel Magnus's shoulders tense. Alec tried to kiss away the tension. "If you won't tell me I've got another idea."

Alec proceeded when Magnus didn't say anything, "How about we go on a date?"

Magnus shifted to turn around and face Alec, staring down at the younger man.

"You hate dates."

Alec smiled, happy Magnus was talking again, "I hated the fact Isabelle and Jace stalked us. Not the date itself. So how about it?"

Magnus shifted a little, the corners of his mouth lifting. Obviously he liked the idea.

Alec leaned up and kissed the corner of Magnus's jaw and nipped his way up to Magnus's ear, "How about we go for dinner now?"

Magnus sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Alec. "I'd like that, Alexander." He leaned down to kiss Alec's forehead. "If you want to go tonight I'll make reservations?" He asked, hoping that Alec wouldn't take the last chance to back out.

"Yeah, I'll take a shower and get ready," Alec said, giving Magnus a reassuring smile, "Besides, we haven't just talked in a while."

Magnus nodded, "You're right. I'll lay some nice clothes on the bed for you," Alec gave him a skeptical look. "Don't worry, nothing to flouncey. I already have a place in mind and it calls for formal wear."

Alec nodded, "Sounds good." He leaned up and placed his lips gently on Magnus's. After the chaste kiss Alec broke away and turned around. "I'll go jump in the shower."

Alec turned away and made his way to the stairs, passing threw the living room. As he passed the couch Benjamin jumped up, "You coming to finish the movie? We paused it for you!"

Alec smiled at Benjamin, "That's fine, Benjamin, but Magnus is taking me out to dinner."

Benjamin's smile faltered for a fraction of second before he nestled back into the couch, "O-okay. Have fun!" He said enthusiastically.

Alec smiled in thanks and made his way up the shower

Magnus had made the reservations and had dressed up in black slacks and a black military jacket with a floral pattern along the side as well as the buttons. He had spiked his hair with golden sparkles and a series of gold chains hung around his neck. To top it off he had adorned his eyes with a shimmering gold eye shadow along his lower eye lids and shimmering black on top.

After checking himself a few times in the mirror he slip on his shined black shoes and made his way out of the spare room he had showered and changed in and made his way to his and Alec's bedroom.

Magnus knocked and pushed open the door. Stepping in Magnus surveyed the room. Alec wasn't in sight but the bathroom light was on.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, not intruding on his privacy.

There was a curse then Alec spoke up, "Er, Magnus, how fancy of a restaurant are we going to?"

Magnus leaned against the door and crossed his arms, "Fairly. Why?"

"Err, will they kick us out if my hair isn't nice?" Magnus tried to cover his mouth but the laugh escaped. "What? It's untamable!"

"Lemme see you," Magnus said, stepping in stand in front of the half closed bathroom door.

Alec sighed and slowly opened the door.

He was wearing the clothes Magnus had picked out for him. Black slacks with a white dress shirt tucked into his pants and a black blazer. His hair was slightly damp and, as usually, stuck out at angles Magnus wished he could get his hair to stick out without gel. He looked beautiful.

Magnus softened his smile. "You look amazing, Alec."

Alec blushed and looked Magnus up and down from his feet to his hair. "You do, too, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and held out his hand, bowing slightly as if he was asking for a dance. "Well then, my boy, shall we?"

Alec nodded and took Magnus's hand. Magnus kissed the back of his hand and straightened up. He then led Alec out of the room.

They passed the living room with complements on their looks and as they made their way out the door, Magnus yelled over his shoulder "Boris, I'm taking your Benz!" He slammed the door, effectively muffling Boris' protests and quickly ushering Alec to the vehicle.

Once in side the car, Alec had barely buckled his seatbelt before Magnus had hit the gas, backing out of the garage at at least thirty miles per hour and serving onto the main road near seventy and accelerating.

Alec held on to the edges of his seat as Magnus hummed to a song on the radio while reaching above the sun visor to look at Boris's CDs.

"Well, well, well. None of these will set the mood…" Magnus scoffed tossing a pile of discs onto the back seat.

"What mood?" Alec asked, gripping the dashboard now, "Going 80 while swerving into the other lane?"

Magnus chuckled, "That's right. In New York we never drove together. Get use to it sweet cheeks. Besides, no one's in the other lane." Alec sent Magnus a glare that was not received seeming as Magnus was currently checking his makeup in the rear view mirror.

After a few minutes of Magnus not crashing and singing along to some rap song, "I put my hands up on your hips! When you dip, I dip, we dip!" Alec allowed himself to calm down.

Magnus pulled onto the freeway. "We're going to Pandora's Box. It's a faerie owned restaurant here."

Alec had released the dashboard and was now absentmindedly raising and lowering the window. "Sounds good. They have all types of food?"

"Yes," Magnus pulled ahead of a mini van and swerved into the exit lane at the last second, receiving honks from other drivers, "Jackasses…"

"Sounds good," Alec repeated at a lost for a conversation starter.

Magnus smiled, "It truly is. I used to go there a lot when I was younger."

There it was again, "younger". But "younger" for Magnus could be anywhere from seven to seven hundred years ago.

As they stopped at a stop light Magnus lit a cigarette, rolling down his window and blowing out a stream of blue smoke.

As they waited at the stop light Magnus reached over to Alec's hand resting on his thigh. He took the boys hand into his own and gave it a squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the callused fingers. Alec smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

When the light switched to green Magnus just sat back, one hand holding the cigarette and other holding Alec's. The stealing wheel moved of it's own accord as the began to maneuver threw the town.

Alec found this funny and laughed out loud, making Magnus laugh as well. It was good for Alec. Relaxed and at ease with someone he loved after so many days of tension and worry. They sat laughing until they pulled into a parking lot in front of a classy looking building.

Magnus released Alec's hand to turn off the car. He jumped out and told Alec to stay put before he could open his door. Alec wondered what was wrong for a moment before Magnus appeared at his door and opened it for him.

Alec took Magnus's offered hand as he stepped out.

"Ready?" Magnus asked, looping his arm around Alec's waist with his quirky smile.

Alec nodded, "Of course_."_

**Mmm, yes short and slightly cut-off-ish but still I'm feeling lots of muses for chap ten, so make me happy with reviews and lots of stuff will happen, wrapping up a few issues (issues, NOT the story) and introducing some issues. And lemons. Duh. 3**

**Janie**


	10. Date Pt2

**Next chap! I was going to make it longer originally... but that didn't happen. Ah, wel, yeah. Onwards.**

**Pass GO!**

**Music would be Lovegame by Lady Gaga**

Chapter 10 - Date Part II

They strode up to the restaurant doors, which opened of their own accord. Entering the building, they were greeted with the sight of Downworlders in formal attire, waiting for free seats. Magnus passed the seated people and made his way to the host, towing Alec along.

"Reservations for Magnus Bane." Magnus said proudly.

The hubbub hushed down hurriedly as the waiting area started craning their necks to catch sight of Magnus and Alec. Alec felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden attention but Magnus just tightened his hold on Alec's waist.

"Of course, sit," the host said with a smile, grabbing some menus, "Right this way."

They were led away with heads turning as they passed tables of faeries, warlocks, werewolves and vampires alike.

"Magnus," Alec whispered as they ascended a curved walkway, "On a scale of one to ten, how famous are you, really?"

Magnus chuckled as they approached a wonderful table next to a windowed wall overlooking the bay, "At least an eleven."

The elevated area they were in only had a few tables and was much quieter than downstairs. The tables were spaced apart and the diners up here seemed to hardly notice their presence as they were absorbed in their own conversations.

The host pulled the chairs out for the both of them as they sat down. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Seltzer," Magnus said, opening the menu.

"Water's fine," Alec said, going through his own menu.

The host bowed and walked away, leaving the two men to themselves. The man had barely been gone a second before Alec felt Magnus's foot traveling up his calf.

Alec blushed and looked up from his menu towards Magnus who was smirking playfully.

"Is this really the time or place?" Alec asked. He blushed, but didn't push Magnus's foot away as it moved along his thigh. Angel, Magnus was flexible.

"No one's watching us," Magnus cooed, his foot traveling further along Alec's inner thigh.

"Yes, but-ah!" Alec was interrupted by Magnus's foot resting over his hardness, massaging with his toes "Oh-oh-M-Magnus…" He whined, desperately wanting to get him to stop his ministrations while loving the pressure all the same.

Suddenly Magnus's foot was gone, slipping his shoe back on, "You're right. I guess we'll just have to continue later." He said with a disappointed sigh.

Alec's face was flushed when the host made his way back, placing Magnus's seltzer on the table.

"Have we made a decision?" He asked politely.

"Yes," Magnus started, "I'll have the lobster special with plum sauce."

"Ah, ah," Alec muttered, still flustered. He ordered the first item on the menu that caught his eye, "I'll get the, ah, spaghetti and meatball with mushrooms."

"Excellent choices, sirs." The waiter stated while taking the menus.

He walked away and Alec turned his attention to Magnus, "I don't know if I'm up for public fondling in such a high class place." He stated bluntly.

Magnus smiled, "Fine. We'll stick to humping at dance clubs and blow jobs in movie theaters, then." Alec look horrified for a moment before Magnus laughed.

"How can you joke like that?" Alec asked, shocked but unable to hold back a small smile. "Isn't this place supposed to be super classy?"

"Oh, it really is," Magnus said, taking a sip of his drink, "I'm just not up for class when I'm with one of the sexiest men I've ever known." He flirted, resting his chin in his palm as he leaned his elbow on the

table.

Alec sat back in his chair, blushing. "You think I'm sexy?"

Magnus's eyes widened, "Of course. Is it really a shock that I do?" He took Alec's silence as a yes. "Baby, put it this way: you were so amazing in bed the first time I didn't believe you were a virgin until a few days later when Isabelle convinced me."

Alec's cheeks heated up even more so, half from being called good in bed and half that he had been talking about sex with his sister, "R-really? I thought that was all you…"

Magnus laughed aloud, "Yes, well, I am a sex god but trust me I can't do everything."

Alec smiled, more confident after such a compliment. "Wow," He said, surprised at his own apparent skill.

Magnus reached over and took Alec's hand, bringing the palm of it to his lips. He kissed the soft skin gently before turning over his hand to brush his lips against his knuckles, "Wow." He agreed.

Alec smiled, the lull comfortable as Magnus held his hand.

In the silence Alec wondered again about their age difference and about the "younger" Magnus…

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asked, his hand still in Magnus's.

"Mmm?"

"What were you like when you were younger?"

Magnus paused for a fraction of a second, "Why is that crossing your mind?"

"Well, thinking about a twelve year old you reading the Book of Lilith was something… I dunno… foreign?" Magnus nodded his head, "I guess I just was wondering what you were like as a kid."

Magnus blinked a few times before coughing, "Ah, nothing interesting really. I think I told you everything when we first met."

"Yeah, but that seemed rushed," Alec picked at a napkin, "Like, 'Don't mess with me because I'm from the block!'" Magnus laughed, "but I was thinking more like what you were really like. Not things that happened to you."

Magnus nodded, "Let's play a game then. I'll tell you something and you'll tell me something. Sound good?" Alec nodded, sitting up straighter, intent on listening to his boyfriend. "When I was younger… Most of my friends were older. Because it was the days when there was no alliance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, it was rare for a Downworlder child to live long enough to be found by their respective clan. Anyway, we liked to play pranks and when I wasn't included in one, because I had a habit of not being able to keep a secret, I would cry."

"I can't…imagine you crying," Alec whispered. "I mean, I can't even imagine you as a child. Were you really short?"

Magnus chuckled, "I'm afraid it's your turn now."

Alec narrowed his eyes a little before thinking of a story, "Um, when I was ten I stapled Izzy to a wall."

Magnus, who had been taking a sip of seltzer spit it back into the glass, laughing, "Oh, dear, Lilith, your poor sister!"

"No, no, no! Just through her clothes, not her skin or anything!" Alec defended, worried that he shouldn't have mentioned it.

Magnus waved his worry away, "But still! Oh, poor Isabelle!"

Alec blushed but smiled, "Yeah," he allowed himself to laugh a little at the memory, "she was annoying me for some reason or another… No, she had put peanut butter in my toothpaste. That was it."

Magnus laughed a bit before he calmed down. "Ah, well, hard to top that. Let's see…"

As Magnus thought Alec watched him swirl the contents of his glass as Magnus stared out the window. He looked so sophisticated, wise beyond his years. Which probably wasn't true. He was just the right amount of wise, he just looked to young for his years.

"Well," Magnus continued, "back to the me being short thing: Yes, at least a few inches behind any normal boys my age. I didn't shoot up until I was sixteen. I was teased for being so short as well. It bothered me so much I cried." He sipped his drink, "Actually, maybe I just cried a lot for the hell of it. When you're the youngest you can get your way most of the time by crying."

Alec watched Magnus down his seltzer and move to his water, "Yeah?" Alec ventured.

"Yeah," Magnus said quietly, "A little embarrassing actually."

Alec's hand twitched. He wanted to reach out for Magnus's hand. To touch it and hold it in his. It shouldn't have been such a big deal to just take his boyfriend's hand but to be on the level where he could to it in public was a little different.

After an inward debate and finally gathering his courage, Alec reached across the table with both his hands and took one of Magnus's in between his own, cradling it.

Magnus's fingers curled around his own and Alec took a deep breath, "I cried when I realized I was gay."

Magnus's head snapped back to Alec with a worried look on his face, "You did?"

Alec nodded, "Y-yeah. I thought it was so wrong but it's not like I could've changed it. I cried every night for a long time. Until I told Izzy. She was only eleven but she understood what it meant and how to take care of me. After I told her… That's kind of when she started becoming rebellious. I always thought she…"

Alec stopped but Magnus picked up his train of thought, "That she was trying to draw attention away from you?"

Alec nodded. Magnus placed his other hand on top of Alec's that were holding his and gave a squeeze, "I'm glad you realized it's not wrong. Lest I be oh-so lonely right now."

Alec chuckled. "Wished the Clave thought like that."

Magnus frowned before lifting Alec's hands to his own. "Do they matter?"

Alec was shocked by that statement. They always mattered before. They were the unarguable law in his world since he was a child. But if this was how they treated their warriors did they matter?

"No."

Magnus smiled and looked like he was about to say something before the waiter stopped by with their food. The lobster was placed in front of Magnus and the spaghetti in front of Alec. They thanked the waiter and picked up their forks.

Alec's spaghetti was delicious. His mom's cooking was good but damn this beat even Taki's!

"Mmm…" Alec moaned, licking his lips. He twirled some more spaghetti onto his fork, taking another bite. This food was downrightheavenly. He accidentally sloshed some sauce onto his fingers went he dropped a meatball. Slightly embarrassed Alec brought his two saucy fingers up to his lips to lick of the remaining marinara sauce.

As Alec made a move to stab some mushrooms Alec ventured a look up at Magnus, planning to ask him about his lobster.

Magnus was starring at Alec, his mouth open, eyes wide and fork stabbing the table as if he had missed the plate.

Alec gave him a worried look, "Is your food not good?"

Magnus cleared his throat and swallowed. "Ah, no. I was just… Are you doing that on purpose?" Magnus asked as Alec stuffed a whole meatball down his throat.

Alec took his time chewing before answering, "Doing what on purpose?"

Magnus shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of a thought. "Nothing, never mind. I was just thinking we should change our plans for after dinner."

Alec took a sip of water, "We had plans for after dinner?"

"Yes," Magnus nodded, finally cutting into his lobster tail, "We were going to go to a midnight movie or something. Now we're going home to fuck."

Alec choked on his water but was unable to respond as the waiter came over to check if everything was alright.

Magnus affirmed and sent the waiter away, "So, you stapled Isabelle to the wall, how about that?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Wanna try some of this lobster and plum sauce? It's delicious!"

"I…sure." Alec gave up arguing and let Magnus get "the perfect ratio of lobster, butter, sauce and rice" as he rested his elbows on the table and his chin in his hand.

Magnus lifted the fork but as Alec made a move to grab the fork Magnus held it away from him, "Now open your mouth."

Alec blushed a little before opening his mouth wide enough for Magnus to slide the fork in between his lips. The food tasted amazing. Better than what he had ordered.

"Mmm…" Alec moaned in approval, shutting his eyes as Magnus pulled the fork out. Alec chewed slowly, savoring the taste of the sauce for a moment before swallowing and opening his eyes.

Magnus was chewing but watching Alec with loving eyes. He swallowed before loading his fork with more food. "You never cease to amaze me, my love."

"Huh," Alec asked, coming down from the plum sauce high.

Magnus smiled, "You can look so heavenly when your doing something as mundane as chewing."

Alec blushed, "Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm, but then again I may just a few fantasies about you that I'm dying to fill out."

Alec knew he shouldn't say anything. They were in a public place. They really shouldn't be talking about something so inappropriate in such a public place!

But then again, whose bright idea was it to decide sex was inappropriate?

"Like what?" Alec asked just above a whisper.

Magnus smirked, his entire body language changing predatory and Alec felt a shiver go up and down his spine.

"You know, fun role playing or something," Magnus whispered, "I kinda got this whole superiority complex thing going on and I love to play with that in bed."

Magnus took a bit of food chewing slowly as Alec felt that same shiver sent jolts right to his groin.

"Like, pretending you're my pet," Alec gulped, "collar and all. And I was your master or something. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Alec felt his body begin to heat up. This was Magnus's I'm-about-to-talk-so-dirty-I'll-make-you-come-in-your-pants voice.

"I would pet you and stroke you and take care of you in every way. And when you woke up in the morning you wouldn't have to take a cold shower because Master Magnus would be there to stroke you until you come into my warm palm. And I would kiss you and leave bruises on your neck so everyone would know who your master is."

Alec swallowed wanted to take a sip of water but he was afraid is he moved he would break Magnus's spell.

"And you'd be my adorable little pet and you'd be so thankful for what I do for you. So you would lick my neck and my chest and my dick. Roll over on your tummy and offer your ass to me."

Magnus took a sip of water, smirk still planted on his face as he observed the glazed over look in Alec's eyes.

"But maybe you'd be naughty sometimes. Maybe you'd bite and scratch or try to get a rise out of Master at inappropriate times. I'd have to punish you.

"I'd have to spank you and be a little rough with you. Of course I'd never really hurt you," Magnus's foot was on Alec's crotch again, massaging Alec with his toes, "Master loves his pet to much to hurt him."

Alec gripped his seat with both hands. His mouth was dry and all he could think about was how he had to get out of the restaurant and into bed with Magnus. Now.

"W-we should go," Alec stuttered. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "To bed. Now." Alec finished.

Magnus raised his hand, "Check, please."

**There you are. I'm pretty sure there will be lemons next chapter. :D Yeah.**

**Btw, if anyone has a Gaia account send me a request, Janie_XVII, just lemme know you read Fast Fashion, :D**

**Reviews make me love writing!**

**Janie**


	11. Play

**I totally forgot to post this and I had it all finished on time too! Sorry guys but here it is! And thanks to everyone who reviewed Christmas Tree! Don't own anything blah blah blah…**

Ego - Beyonce

Might Like You Better - Amanda Blank

Chapter Eleven-Play

They were out the door and in the car in thirty seconds flat.

Magnus jumped into the front seat, putting the car into gear before Alec even got the door open.

The engine revved to life and Alec tossed his leftovers onto the floor in front of him as the car made its way through the parking lot.

Alec was breathing hard, his heartbeat up from the excitement and prospect of being with Magnus soon. Vaguely, he wondered when he had become so focused on Magnus and sleeping with him. It wasn't like he didn't love to do it when they lived together at Magnus's apartment, but recently sex with Magnus was all he'd been thinking about.

Magnus snuck a look at Alec. He looked like he was in deep thought but the bulge in his pants gave Magnus a pretty good idea what was on his mind.

Slowly, Magnus reached his hand over to Alec's thigh, grasping the muscle on the inner thigh, close to Alec's neither regions and began stroking, "Someone's excited."

Alec gulped. Involuntarily, he spread his legs, giving Magnus more access. Magnus chuckled.

"Such a eager little pet, aren't we?" Magnus teased, moving his hand Alec's slacks, undoing the buttons, "Makes me wonder what's go you all hot and bothered, hmm? Wanna tell me?"

Alec gasped as Magnus slid his hand into his pants, rubbing Alec through his boxers. Alec groaned and leaned his head back against the seat, giving an experimental thrust into Magnus's palm. Magnus gave an approving squeeze.

"Ngh!" Alec groaned. He placed his hands on the seat for leverage and because thrusting into Magnus's warm palm repeatedly, groaning every time Magnus gave an extra squeeze.

Just as Alec began getting into a smooth rhythm Magnus pulled his hand away. Alec shot Magnus a near hurt look, panting.

"I wanna know still," Magnus said purring, closing the distance between their bodies.

The car made its way down Boris's driveway as Magnus gripped the back of Alec's neck, coming close enough for Alec to smell plum sauce and smoke. "Specifically, who's getting you this hot." Magnus asked, emphasizing the last word by biting Alec's lower lip.

Alec moaned, trying to kiss Magnus but missing entirely when Magnus pulled away. Alec whined and grabbed at his coat.

The car pulled into its parking spot, but instead of allowing Magnus to get out, Alec crawled over to his seat, settling himself on Magnus's lap. He planted a sweet kiss on Magnus's neck as the car turned off, covering the couple in darkness.

Slowly Alec trailed his lips up to Magnus's ear, "You." He whispered.

Magnus groaned happily as Alec slowly began rocking his hips against Magnus's. "You, baby, you." Alec continued, "You, you, master, you." Alec breathed.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hair and pulled his head back before crashing his lips onto the shadowhunter's. Alec happily gripped Magnus's shoulders and continued to grind their hips together as Magnus attacked his lips.

Magnus drew Alec's lower lip out with his teeth while Alec gyrated. Magnus groaned, sucking on Alec's abused bottom lip. Alec moaned in appreciation and kissed Magnus's upper lip.

Finally, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's to pressure his lips open. Alec happily opened his mouth and let Magnus's tongue do its routine check. His tongue ran along Alec's teeth and gums before poking Alec's own tongue who happily jumped to life to stroke its partner.

While continuing the kiss, Alec grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. Alec removed his body from Magnus's lap while keeping his lips glued to his boyfriend's and stepped out of the car, cradling Magnus's face and pulling him along.

Magnus slammed the car door shut behind him and the couple quickly made their way to the mansion. Once getting to the door, Alec fumbled with the knob for a bit before realizing it was locked. He groaned in frustration but let out a grunt when Magnus pushed him against the door, shimmying his hand up Alec's chest and began working with the buttons.

Alec raised his leg around Magnus's back while bringing his arms around Magnus's neck and removing the necklace.

At one point Magnus unlocked the front door sending the couple stumbling in the dark house. It seemed no one was up.

Once the front door was opened and Alec was sure nobody was awake, he pushed Magnus away. Magnus's look of shock would have almost been comical if not for the very slight hurt expression. "Wha-?"

"I believe," Alec interrupted, finishing undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipping his jacket off, all the while backing up towards the stair case that led to their room, "That one point in your scenario called for me being a little bad?"

Magnus chuckled and began stalking forward towards Alec with a predatory step in his walk. "And are you running away from me or something to fulfill that requirement?"

Alec bundled his jacket up, "And then some," when Magnus got close enough, he threw his jacket at him before taking off up the stairs.

Magnus chuckled and followed Alec, not far behind.

Alec made it to their room first and tried to slam the door behind him but Magnus caught the door. He began unbuttoning his jacket. "Well, my pet, I think it's fair to say running away from your master would be a very naughty thing to do."

Alec took off his shoes and socks, then grabbed his still unbuttoned slacks and pulled them down his legs, leaving him in his boxers and opened dress shirt. "Oh trust me, I haven't started." Alec played along, getting on the bed on his hands and knees.

Magnus dropped his coat to the floor before stripping off his shirt, "Maybe I should get a preemptive spank in before you try to make some trouble."

Alec leaned on elbows on the bed, ass still in the air, "Do you think I'll like that?" He asked in all honesty.

"I believe there's a lot of stuff you'll like that you haven't even heard of yet."

"Guess we've got forever to try all those things now," Alec said with a smile, "But I think currently," he added, stretching back, his rear in the air and arms out in front of him, "before I'm a 'good pet' you'll have to enforce some things."

Magnus stalked towards the bed as Alec sat up on his knees. "Well, let's fix that."

Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed and crawled over him. Alec squirmed under Magnus's body but made no move to touch him.

Magnus hovered above Alec looking into his eyes for a moment before touching their noses together, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec's eyes softened before he leaned up to kiss Magnus gently on the lips. "I love you, too, Warlock Magnus Bane."

Magnus touched his forehead to Alec's before leaning back to sit on his knees, "Now why are you acting so naughty my pet?"

Alec smiled, sat up, and sweetly took Magnus's face in his hands. He placed an innocent on Magnus's lips. As Alec continued to leave soft fluttering kisses along his neck, Magnus was wondering if somewhere along the line he had misinterpreted that Alec was suppose to be doing something punishment worthy-that is until Alec clamped his teeth onto Magnus's neck.

At first Magnus was expecting a love bite until Alec increased the pressure until Magnus was verbally objecting, "O-Ow!"

Alec released the now angry looking flesh and smiled mischievously up at Magnus. Before Magnus could say anything else Alec repeated the bite on the other side of Magnus's neck.

Magnus hissed, trying to push Alec away but the boy's jaw was firmly latched onto his skin. Finally Alec released the flesh and moved to the originally bite, now sucking on the flesh while scratching up and down Magnus's chest with his nails.

Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and pushed the boy down on the bed, pinning his hands above his head.

Alec smirked and played along, giving Magnus a satisfied smile.

Magnus, stilled shocked at Alec's roughness stared pointedly at the boy beneath him, "Ow." He stated calmly. "I thought I was the one that was going to be marking you. Pet." Magnus emphasized.

"Yeah," Alec drawled, then trailed one leg along Magnus's calf then slung it around his back, "And I was supposed to get a little naughty?" Pulling Magnus's hips down and rolling his hips, "Punish me, baby."

Magnus smirked and stood up, leaving Alec alone on the bed. Alec sat up confused, and watched as Magnus stripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Before Alec could make another move, Magnus was on him. He approached so fast Alec would have mistaken the speed as vampiric. Then again, maybe it was his lack of marks.

Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed, holding his head down by placing his hand on the back of Alec's neck.

Alec felt an excited jolt go through his body, eagerly anticipating what Magnus had in store.

"Alec," Magnus started gently, "Before we start, if it's ever too much, if I start hurting you or you don't like what I'm doing, just say 'Stop. Seriously.' I will Alec. Playing games is fun but I never want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable."

Alec felt tension leave his shoulders. He trusted Magnus and knew Magnus would never hurt him but to hear the words spoken aloud was another reassurance and only made him love the warlock more.

"I love you, Magnus. I trust you and I trust you'll stop if I ask." Alec answered, gently gripping the sheets his hands on either side of his head.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec shoulder through his open dress shirt, then bit down.

"Ah!" Alec gave a jump but tried to relax as he felt his skin heat up and tingle under Magnus's sharp teeth.

Magnus stopped soon after and moved his lips to Alec's ear, "You should really know by now that I'm the one that gives the love bites, pet." He whispered roughly before rolling Alec over onto his back to stare into his blue eyes.

Alec gutted out his bottom jaw, "W-well maybe I'm feeling a little defiant!" Alec started, trying to get into his role, "Hard to remember who's boss sometimes."

Magnus gave a growl that sent shivers up and down Alec's spine. He sounded like an angry panther, ready to pounce. "That an invitation to put you in your place?" Magnus asked in a way that suggested it didn't matter what Alec said.

Alec gasped as Magnus bit his right nipple none too gently. "O-oh…"

Magnus gave one long lick to the abused nipple before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Alec's hair and revealed his neck. "In this game, this is what you do," Magnus whispered with dominant venom, kissing the revealed flesh, "to show me you're submissive to me again. And that you'll do whatever the fuck I say."

Magnus released his hold on Alec's hair to watch what the boy did.

Alec was still for a moment before turning his head to face Magnus. "Well, not yet then. You still have to prove a point."

Magnus flashed a wicked smile and grabbed onto Alec's shoulders and sunk his teeth into Alec's chest.

Alec gave an animalistic yip before clawing at Magnus's back growling as he tried to reach Magnus's shoulders with his teeth for a revenge bite.

Magnus chuckled, relaxing his jaw before sitting up to rest one knee on Alec's chest, preventing him from sitting up then grabbing Alec's knee and placing it over his shoulder. With a smirk he sunk his teeth into Alec's creamy thigh.

The closeness of Magnus's mouth to his dick sent Alec into a frenzy. He used his hands to grip the sheets over his head and pull at the fabric as his lower back lifted off the bed.

"Ahhhh!" Alec moaned, his breath coming faster as he clawed at the sheets.

Magnus released his thigh and chuckled, "So you do respond favorably to a little punishment." He placed his lips back to the forming bruise and sucked on the hot flesh.

"Ngh! Ahh! Magnus, please, Magnus!" Alec screamed as his back involuntarily made a move to arch off the bed again but was withheld by Magnus's knee.

"Learned your lesson already?" Magnus asked, keeping his head next to Alec's thigh, nudging the skin with his nose but making no further move.

Alec panted as the torture momentarily subsided. He shouldn't be done. This was something he was doing for Magnus. A game Magnus wanted to play and he's be damned if he wasn't going to give his boyfriend a little challenge in bed.

"N-no!" Alec finally yelled. Successfully releasing Magnus's hold on his leg and turned over onto his hands and knees and began crawling away on the bed. The least he could do was give something for Magnus to chase.

But Magnus had excellent reaction time and before Alec could reach the headboard Magnus grabbed Alec's thighs by wrapping his left arm around the muscles and lifting Alec's knees off the bed. Magnus used his free hand to quickly pull down Alec's boxers and bit Alec's left cheek.

"AHH!" Alec screamed, the sharp bite sending just the right amount of pain and heat to his rear to make him pant like a dog.

"Angel, oh, Angel. Oh fuck!" Alec panted as Magnus sucked on the bruised skin then kissed the top of his cleft.

Alec tried to roll his ass into the wet kiss, the result being that his now very hard dick was pressed against Magnus's arm. Alec gave a lengthy moaned and started an awkward thrusting motion, trying to rub his weeping member against Magnus's arm while trying to press back into Magnus's kisses. If Alec wasn't supporting himself solely on his elbows, he would have tried to stroke his hardness.

Magnus moaned as he left a wet, sloppy kiss on Alec's tail bone, "In all my fucking years I don't think I've met a man with an ass more sensitive than yours but holy fuck, I love it!"

With that Magnus left more bites along Alec's cheeks and the fold of skin between his ass and the back of his thigh. By the end of Magnus's bites Alec had five impressive hickies on his rear and a still weeping dick.

"You ready to submit to your master now, my pet?" Magnus cooed now placing feather light kisses along Alec's bum while the boy desperately thrust against Magnus's arm.

"Ha, ha, ha…" was all the reply Magnus got. Alec's heavy breathing as his frantic thrusts got his weeping member no closer to release. Alec couldn't give up yet. This was Magnus's night.

Magnus smiled against Alec's lower back, "We'll try something else then."

Magnus released his hold on Alec's thighs before throwing him, stomach down, on the bed, Alec's naked and bruised rear on display.

Alec groaned and began thrusting helplessly into the bedspread, desperate for release. Just as he began moving one of his hands down to stroke his member, he felt his body picked up in the most gentle and loving way.

Alec was shocked into silence as he was placed over Magnus's lap, his dick against Magnus's thighs.

"Ngh…" Alec moaned quietly as he tentatively began thrusting his dick against Magnus's thigh.

Magnus chuckled and gently placed a hand on Alec's rear and began rubbing soothing circles, "I think you're a little frustrated, baby. You need something?"

Alec's cheeks heated up at Magnus's voice. He was so close. If he just asked Magnus to finished him off, he would. But he would have to submit and this was Magnus's game and he had to last…

Magnus chuckled again, "Alright then. If you still need to be shown who's boss…"

The gentle rubbing of Magnus's hand disappeared. Alec barely had time to miss the sensation before Magnus's hand came down on his rear with a hard SMACK!

"AHA~!" Alec screamed, his breath hitching in shock. Magnus was spanking him. Spanking him! And it felt good!

Magnus's hand was rubbing circles on Alec's ass again. It seemed like he was trying to rub away any pain but Alec would have none of it.

Alec gripped the sheets with both his hands before he buried his head into the sheets, "A-again," Alec whispered.

Magnus didn't miss a beat as another slap came down hard on his ass.

SMACK!

"AHH!" Alec screamed again, his body writhing under the hard hit, "Oh, Angel, yes…"

SMACK!

"YES!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"FUCK YES! Harder, master! I've been so bad…"

SMACK!

"…so mean with so many scratches…"

SMACK!

"…t-too man-y b-bites…"

SMACK!

"I've been so disobedient, punish me master, please."

SMACK!

Alec gave a final scream, his back arching and pushing his chest upwards as he ground his member into Magnus's thigh.

Magnus placed his hand on the now bruised and red rump and began rubbing circles against the hot skin, "Well, well, my pet. Are we finally done being naughty?"

Alec barely had the energy to nod but his hard and weeping cock gave him the encouragement he needed.

Slowly he turned over in Magnus's lap, his back on the bed and knees bent over Magnus's lap. He leaned his head to the side, stretching out his neck and revealing the soft abused flesh. Alec closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Alec felt something wrap around his throat and tighten. Not strangling, just tight. Opening his eyes, Alec fingered his neck, feeling leather bond around his neck and his fingers brush by a metal tag.

"A-a… collar?" Alec asked.

Magnus leaned over him, thumbing the tag, "Too much?" He asked sincerely.

Maybe it was because Alec didn't want hurt Magnus's feelings, or maybe it was because was getting even more turned on from this submissive pet scenario, Alec denied, "N-n-no…"

Magnus smiled, holding Alec's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, "Good, then. Maybe if you behave I'll show you what it says afterwards.

Alec smiled genuinely before trailing his hands up Magnus's arms, then running his fingers lightly over Magnus's chest, refraining from scratching. Magnus smiled and leaned down, pressing his naked chest to Alec's. He began trailing kisses along Alec's revealed neck, nipping at his new collar.

"Mmm…" Alec moaned gently relaxing his arms on either side of his head.

Magnus chuckled before leaning up to look Alec in the eyes, "Just to be clear, you're fine with sex tonight, right? You're not still," Magnus smirked, "sore?"

Alec laughed, "Don't try to be concerned about my ass when you're really just happy you're good enough to fuck me raw."

"Oh, on the contrary. I love your ass and all its assets," Magnus chuckled at his joke, "And while I love to hear how great I am in bed, it bothers me that it hurts you."

"I'm fine. Besides," Alec smirked rubbing Magnus's shoulders, "Master is so good at pleasuring his pet. Please," Alec gave his best impression of innocent boy wanted to get laid, "master, fuck me."

Magnus growled, grabbing the back of Alec's head by the hair, "Then show your ass to me, pumpkin."

Alec obediently rolled over, resting on his knees and elbows. Alec wasn't given much warning as Magnus immediately shoved a lubricated finger into Alec's hole. Alec bit his lip, the shock and pain quickly subsiding as Magnus's finger stretched around. Slowly Magnus pushed in another finger. Then a third, all scissoring.

Alec bit his lip, pushing back on Magnus's fingers as the warlock pumped them in and out. "M-magnus, just…ngh… I'm ready." Alec whispered.

Magnus nodded and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss between Alec's shoulder blades, before sitting back on his knees, grabbing Alec's hips. Alec smiled as he felt the wet head of Magnus's dick trace the rim of Alec's hole. Slowly the warlock pushed in.

Alec's backed arched, his ass readily accepting Magnus's dick with near ease.

Once Alec felt Magnus's balls against his thighs, he relaxed, letting himself get used to Magnus's length. When the pain was miniscule, Alec rocked his hips back.

Magnus moaned, gripping Alec's hips, pulling out until just his tip was inside before pushing back in, slowly.

Alec mewled, his toes curling and back arching in pleasure as he was filled by Magnus's length. Magnus pulled out again, a bit quicker before pressing in again, meeting Alec's arching buttocks.

They pace slowly increased, Alec meeting each thrust of Magnus's dick with his rear and Magnus gripping the smaller man's hips, pulling him to meet his dick with each thrust.

"Tell me, baby," Magnus began, "does it feel good?"

Alec moaned. He loved Magnus's dirty talk.

"Yes, Magnus, yes," Alec moaned, happy to stroke Magnus's ego.

Magnus chuckled, "How good is it, baby?"

Alec didn't have time to answer as Magnus thrust towards his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on. "Ah!"

Magnus chuckled, continuing to slam into Alec's prostate, "C'mon, baby, I asked you a question. Tell me how good it is." Magnus demanded, picking up his speed.

Alec whimpered as Magnus's thrusts started coming hard enough to life his knees off the bed, "So, g-good, baby-AH! I-I-I," Alec gulped, not skilled in dirty talk, "I love having you inside me. Ngh!" Alec dropped onto his chest, his forearms no longer able to hold him up. Alec blushed in embarrassment, trying to find something hot and dirty to say. Swallowing, he thought of what Magnus would say.

"I love having your big, hot, wet dick ramming inside my body," Alec started, encouraged by Magnus's lengthy moan. "I love the way your cock fits in my ass-Aha!-A-a-and I love the way you slam into me while you're-ugh!-strong hands grip my th-thighs."

Magnus was in heaven, his dick being gripped by Alec's tight ring of muscles while Alec stroked his ego, "That's it, baby," Magnus moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy with his eyes closed as he was reaching his top speed, "Now tell me how hot I make you."

Alec thrust back, meeting Magnus's thrusts. The movement becoming easier due to the amount of sweat and precum mingling inside Alec, "Magnus, you make me wanna fuck you every day. Your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you fuck like a sex god." Alec swallowed catching his breath.

"A-and you make me feel like I'm the only guy in the world that matters to you-Ngh! A-a-and you're the only guy in the world that could make me as hot as you do. Or make me love you as much as I do."

Resisting his forehead on the sheets Alec continued, "And I do love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone. More than I though I could love anyone."

Magnus slipped out of Alec completely. Alec was worried he had done something wrong before Magnus rolled him over, so that the were staring face to face. Magnus raised Alec's legs onto his waist and slid in easily, resetting his tempo as he rested his forehead against Alec's, looking him in the eye.

"Again." Magnus whispered.

Alec swallowed, starring at Magnus's dilated pupils and smiled, "I love you."

"Again." Magnus commanded.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again." Alec could see something behind Magnus's eyes, past tonight's play and past the kinky demands.

"I love you. I love you," Alec whispered again, before Magnus had to ask for it.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's back, using one hand on the back of Magnus's neck to gently push the warlock's face into the crook of Alec's neck. Alec stroked his gel encrusted hair, which was sagging due to sweat. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Magnus continued thrusting, burying his head farther into Alec's neck, "Again," he whispered when Alec stopped. Alec felt something wet slip on his neck that wasn't sweat.

Magnus was crying.

The weight of the situation fell onto Alec as he brought his lips to Magnus's cheek, the only part of Magnus's face that was visble to him at the moment, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

Alec didn't stop. He continued whispering confessions of love as he felt his abdomen tighten and his seed release between his and Magnus's stomach. The orgasm caused his anal cavity to clench around Magnus, making the warlock groan as he came inside Alec, his final thrusts perfectly smooth thanks to the cum.

They sat in silence, catching their breathes. Even Alec had stopped his confessions but Magnus wasn't demanding anymore, but he didn't move from his spot, head still buried in Alec's neck.

Alec rubbed Magnus's back, he could feel the warlock shaking.

"Magnus?"

He didn't move, the slight tremor still shaking his body.

"Magnus, I know you're crying," Alec tried again.

This time Magnus froze for a second before mumbling, "It's stupid."

Happy he got at least some reaction from the warlock, Alec massaged his back. "I don't care." Magnus laughed, sitting up to look into Alec's eyes. Magnus's eyes had unshed tears in them but he was smiling. Alec used the pad of his thumb to brush away the tear stains on his cheeks, "Tell me."

Magnus sighed, leaning into the touch.

"It was…really realizing you're immortal now. I mean I've spent eight hundred years meeting people, dating, falling in love. And I'll tell you, all the good immortals are taken, leaving the shitty ones." Magnus glanced to the side, "Or maybe I'm one of the shitty ones. But after hundreds of years of dating mortals, you stop falling in love because there's that little voice telling you they're gonna die in sixty years.

"And when you do let yourself fall in love, you know you're going to watch them grow old, suffer and die and the whole time you're going to feel like absolute shit because you won't be able to do anything." New tears brimmed Magnus's eyes as he stared down at Alec, "I was convinced that's what I was going to have to do with you."

Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's forehead before leaning back to look into Alec's eyes again, "And I won't have to worry about that anymore. Because you're immortal. And realizing that, and that you love me and that we'll be able to stay together…" Magnus couldn't finish but he was smiling.

Alec reached up, taking Magnus's face in his hands leaning up to press his lips to the warlocks.

"I do love you, Magnus. So much." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled, resting his head on Alec's shoulder, "I know. And I love you, too. Obviously I'm having a bit of a weak moment, would you mind if we stayed like this?" Magnus asked, his head buried in Alec's neck, and hands resting on Alec's chest with Alec's arms wrapped around him.

"Of course not," Alec whispered as he felt Magnus's breaths become deeper.

There was a silence in which Alec was sure Magnus had fallen asleep, but whispering, Magnus asked, "We have a word for it, you know, the life long bonds immortals make with each other. Life mates. It's in the Book of Lilith. Do you know what it is?"

Alec blushed. He hadn't gotten that far in the book but as he admitted, "No," Alec promised himself he would start a serious effort tomorrow.

Magnus smiled against Alec's chest, "Eevana." When Alec was silent Magnus continued, "Know what it sounds like?"

Alec's eyebrows knitted, "At first I thought you were going to say Eden, but it rhymed with nirvana."

Magnus yawned, snuggling next to Alec, "Yep. Humans do tend to loose things in translations."

**Really weird how I twisted that into making it really romantic as the end… meh. Happy New Year. Reviews are like Christmas presents for me!**


End file.
